


Broken Glass

by Brujhah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brujhah/pseuds/Brujhah
Summary: Se preguntó si es que siempre le había gustado su mirada, si es que había comenzado por sus ojos a notar lo hermosa que le parecía o si fueron sus mejillas, quizás su boca, con aquella trampa que le había tendido; hablando más bajo de lo normal, para que él debiera fijarse en sus labios.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata era una muchacha protectora, algo que claramente podía adivinarse de buenas a primeras, sobre todo al ver sus ademanes tan gentiles y sus modales tan corteses.

Y ahora, en esos momentos era más que evidente. Visible a través de los kilos y metros de tela que la cubrían en cada una de las reuniones a las que asistían. Era obvio para él; bajo el delicado maquillaje que ostentara y, por sobre todo, en aquellas miradas fijas y tranquilas que le dirigía cada vez que cruzaban palabras. Ya fuera por el consejo de la aldea, frente a Naruto e incluso en las pocas misiones que habían compartido juntos.

Aquella era un poco diferente de otras reuniones; había surgido un conflicto comercial debido a los ataques a las caravanas que se dirigían de Konoha a Suna y viceversa. Los comerciantes de Konoha culpaban a bandidos de la Aldea de la Arena y desde Suna decían lo mismo sobre los bandidos de Konoha. Lo cierto es que no había pista alguna que pudiera evidenciar a de quién se trataba.

Ella estaba ahí como representante de los intereses Hyuuga ya que, claramente, su clan era uno de los que había perdido ganancias y hombres en estos traslados. Podía verla ahí, concentrada en las palabras del resto, demasiado absorta para siquiera entender que era el blanco de su atención. Neji sin embargo, que guardaba las distancias sentado con la misma elegancia que ella, si lo había notado, lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás. De todas maneras lo ignoró, lo que el Hyuuga pensara de su constante atención en Hinata, le importaba un reverendo bledo, de todas maneras desvió la vista a la muchacha tras ellos y de pie Hanabi Hyuuga se extendía delgada como un junco; los mismos ojos, la misma seriedad.

Sasuke los detestaba, excepto a ella, claro.

― Es factible, tal como Tsunade-sama lo indica ― dijo Sakura, logrando sacarle de su ensimismamiento ― que se busque hacer una afrenta entre ambas aldeas.

― ¿Qué ha dicho el Kazekage sobre esto? ― preguntó Shikamaru, Sakura negó:

― Gaara confía en nuestro criterio para tratar con este asunto en particular, pero así mismo nos advierte que hay conflictos creados dentro de su consejo. Los grandes clanes de Suna, han sido los más afectados, además siempre han sido una oposición débil para Gaara, pero con el último ataque que dejó a veinte y tres personas muertas, han conseguido más apoyo dentro de la población de la aldea, ahora están ejerciendo presión sobre Gaara para que tome medidas.

― ¿Qué medidas son esas?

― Seguramente necesitarán algún tipo de declaración oficial del Kazekage ― acotó Tsunade torciendo el cuello, la mujer estaba molesta para todos era evidente. Según ella, ya no debería asistir a esas reuniones, pero Naruto había resultado ser un completo idiota en lo que se refería a la política entre naciones, por lo que solía ser obligado mediante jutsus a guardar silencio, mientras el resto deliberaba. Después, como parte de la educación que Naruto necesitaba para cuando liderara la aldea, la Godaime lo encerraba en su despacho y procedía a interrogarlo sobre las decisiones más convenientes a tomar. Naruto salía de esas reuniones mucho más fastidiado y con varios moretones y chichones de más.

Pero era necesario, de adolescente y niño Naruto podía ser caprichoso y colocar los intereses personales sobre el resto, en su educación como Hokage exigía todo lo contrario, ya no podía ser impulsivo ¿Querría el puesto al final de su _entrenamiento_? Lo más probable era que si, el idiota era muy testarudo. Solo imaginaba que pasarían años hasta que el Uzumaki estuviera lo suficientemente preparado. Y solo si es que Tsunade y el consejo lo consideraban apto, ser un buen guerrero o luchador difícilmente lo volvían, como mínimo, un buen estratega. A diferencia clara de todos los reunidos ahí; incluso la Sannin había tenido que aprender a controlar su carácter, a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, a ser más _racional_.

Volteó la vista hacia la líder del clan Hyuuga, estaba mirando a su amigo, solo que su gesto era serio e imperturbable. Antes, Hinata, solía mirarlo de manera indescifrable como si quisiera decirle tantas cosas, mas ahora no era así. Aquello lo tranquilizaba, entonces ella desvió la vista del rubio en un gesto de lo más casual, como si bastara que Naruto guardara silencio para olvidar su presencia.

Eso era algo que antes no ocurría.

― Quizás lo mejor sea dar una muestra de buena voluntad ― dijo entonces ella, en voz baja logrando captar la atención de los presentes.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso Hinata? ― preguntó la Godaime.

― Se… seguramente Gaara-sama debe estar conteniendo a su consejo, ir... es decir si Konoha enviara una delegación importante para demostrar apoyo a Suna en estos difíciles momentos, podríamos darle más tiempo ― inconscientemente Sasuke asintió, era una idea conciliadora, como ella, como Hinata, que además daba espacio para actuar. Se preguntó si alguien más lo habría descifrado.

Neji se acercó a susurrarle algo a su prima y ella bajó la cabeza mientras asentía.

― Con ello podríamos investigar por nuestra cuenta, claramente si se envía una delegación de Konoha estos estarán bajo vigilancia continua, pero de todas maneras podremos distraerlos ― indicó Shikamaru ― para ello sería bueno informar a Gaara sobre nuestros planes, así tendremos su cooperación.

― Neji-niisan… ― Sasuke bajó la vista y bufó, bajito muy bajito.

" _Neji-niisan"_

Seguía tratándolo como si fuera un niño y, lo cierto es que ese _Neji-niisan_ era uno de los anbus más letales que conociera. Sin mencionar que había perfeccionado el _kekkei genkai_ de su clan a un nivel que era, realmente absurdo, Sasuke estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sería capaz de leer su pensamiento.

" _Aun así, está por debajo de mí"_

Volteó la vista hacia Naruto, podía ver en sus ojos como es que se tragaba las palabras y los gestos, tomó nota de no subestimar nunca a la Sannin, ella era inferior a Naruto tanto como Neji lo era de él, pero aun así sabía cómo controlarlo.

" _Quizás si me enfrentara al Hyuuga sería algo similar"_

―... me dice que tal vez sería sospechoso para el consejo de Suna el aceptar una delegación de Konoha así como así, por lo que sería adecuado que nosotros también recibiéramos una delegación de ellos.

― Es una idea precavida ― agregó Shikamaru.

― El consejo de Suna ha de ser tan desconfiado como el de esta aldea, me parece prudente ― finalizó Tsunade.

― ¿Cómo procedemos entonces? ― preguntó Sakura cruzando las manos a la altura de su mentón.

Neji volvió a acercarse a Hinata a susurrarle algo, ella asintió y carraspeó débilmente, lo había notado desde antes, como muchas otras cosas en ella; todo lo hacía con tranquilidad y calma, y cuando hablaba en un tono que para todos era bajo, excepto para ella, obligaba a quienes le rodeaba a prestarle atención.

" _¿Habrá sido esa su trampa?"_

― Neji-niisan… ― jamás se llevaba el crédito por ideas que no eran suyas, quizás eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de ella, la volvía verdadera, honesta ― dice, y a mí me parece una buena idea, que Tsunade-sama presida una delegación ― Tsunade alzó el mentón irritada.

― No puedo abandonar Konoha ― sentenció logrando que el ambiente se volviera, de pronto, frío.

― Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama, pero…

― ¿Por qué mejor no te enviamos a ti Hinata Hyuuga?

― Ne, One-san debe encargarse del clan ― espetó hostil Hanabi. Hinata giró hacia su hermana y con delicadeza alzó su mano para tomar la de la menor.

― Hanabi ― le susurró y negó sonriéndole, la muchacha se ruborizó y no pudo evitar pensar que de haberlo hecho con él, también habría reaccionado de esa manera.

― Hay adultos y Neji perfectamente puede controlar el clan en tu ausencia ― Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y bufó fastidiada, gesto que hizo que la quinta parpadeara inconsciente y molesta.

― Creo que es lo más adecuado ― finalizó Shikamaru, logrando que todos voltearan hacia él.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― preguntó hostil la rubia.

― Bueno estamos en una situación delicada, no solo para Konoha sino que también para Gaara, que en Sunagakure es nuestro principal aliado, es importante dejarlo bien entre los suyos, contando con su cooperación y confianza tendremos más espacio para actuar, si en nuestra delegación acuden por ejemplo, Tsunade-sama, Hinata y… ― Shikamaru miró en rededor, primero a Naruto y entonces a él ― quizás deberíamos seleccionar a alguien de otro clan ― Tsunade se cruzó de brazos molesta.

― Ve al grano de una vez Shikamaru.

― Es importante que exista una apariencia de vulnerabilidad, aquello les dará más confianza, no es necesario que nosotros pidamos al Kazekage, lo necesitaríamos en Sunagakure como apoyo y en el peor de los casos como protección, además si es una delegación pequeña pero importante le damos a entender que pueden tener el control sobre la situación; Tsunade es nuestro poder político, Hinata económico ― fue cuando la Sannin asintió.

― Naruto deberá quedarse ― sentenció tajante y sin mirar al rubio señaló al Nara ― tu dirigiras desde acá ― solo entonces miró por sobre su hombro al Uzumaki ― y te encargaras de él ― Shikamaru suspiró resignado y asintió.

― One-san no irá sin escolta ― interrumpió de pronto Hanabi ― iré yo con ella ― Tsunade negó.

― Hanabi –chan ― Hinata volteó hacia ella ― es tu responsabilidad liderar al clan en mi ausencia ― la muchacha se crispo.

― Pero Neji-san… ― fue entonces este quién se puso de pie. Hinata volvió a sonreír a su hermana.

― Te necesitara, sabes que muchos en el consejo pondrán problemas por dejar a cargo a alguien de la rama secundaria ― Neji no dijo nada ante eso, solo basto una mirada de Hinata para que él asintiera y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaría tener eso; alguien que le entendiera solo con la mirada.

Volvió a bufar, volvió a hacerlo bajito, muy bajito.

― Además Hokage-sama es muy fuerte.

― No pienses que seré tu guarda espaldas, Hyuuga ― dictó seria Tsunade.

― No lo he pensado Tsunade-sama, pero me siento más tranquila al saber que usted irá conmigo ― la mujer bufó por lo bajo y se puso de pie violentamente.

― Bien queda entonces decidido, enviaremos el mensaje a Sunagakure mañana ― volteó hacia Shikamaru ― te encargaras de la preparación ― este asintió aburrido ― Sakura, prepararas un comunicado que indique nuestra posición frente a este asunto.

― Hai ― solo entonces Tsunade soltó a Naruto, quién claramente, se mostró ofendido ante la idea de que le dejaran atrás.

― ¡Yo seré mejor rehén que Tsunade Oba-chan! ¡¿Por qué me dejan atrás?! ¡Puedo protegerlas mejor que cualquiera! ― gritó, sacando un suspiro molesto en todos, entonces Naruto se acercó a Hinata y cogiéndola de las manos le preguntó ― ¿No lo crees Hinata –chan?

Sasuke se quedó como piedra mirando a su _amigo_ , de seguro, creía que con sus ojos azules la convencía.

" _Que alguien se lo saque de encima"_

Y como si kami-sama lo hubiera escuchado Neji se interpuso entre ambos, visiblemente molesto.

― Ya está decidido Naruto ― dijo con frialdad, para rápidamente reponerse en toda su elegancia ― mantén tu distancia ― pero el rubio a penas le prestó atención, lo empujó a un lado y volvió al ataque tomando las manos de Hinata.

― Hinata-chan... ― en esa ocasión fue Hanabi quién se interpuso golpeando a Naruto en el hombro, bloqueando de una el chakra que iba a su brazo.

― Te das demasiadas libertades con One-san, Uzumaki- baka ― solo entonces pudo reaccionar, era cierto que Naruto sufría de exceso de confianza cuando se trataba de invadir los espacios personales de quién fuera, pero no negaría que era algo que quizás desde siempre ella había deseado.

Fuera de la molestia de verlo ahí como si nada jamás hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, estaba la de saber que ella se iría por quizás cuanto tiempo. Así que frío, como siempre, explotó;

― Es ella quién se las da ― sentenció para recibir sin un atisbo de remordimiento las miradas molestas de Hanabi y Neji Hyuuga, no podía importarle menos.

Pero al parecer a Hinata tampoco le importaba lo que él dijera.

― Lo siento Naruto-kun ― le sonrió ― pero creo que Tsunade-sama es más adecuada que tú para esta misión.

― ¿Por qué dices eso Hinata-chan? ― preguntó desalentado el rubio.

" _Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan"_

Entonces vino el golpe de Sakura, directo en la mollera del rubio.

― ¡En primera… ― vociferó Haruno ― … tienes casi veinticuatro años y sigues comportándote como un niño de quince, además no eres para nada sigiloso y no tardarías en llamar la atención! ― todos asintieron ante esos argumentos dejando al rubio en el suelo con un mar de quejas infantiles.

Entonces ella se agachó quedando al nivel de Naruto, no pudo evitar alzar el rostro con desprecio ante el cuadro que frente a él se mostraba y, como en muchas ocasiones, fijar la vista en la boca de la Hyuuga para no perder palabra de lo que decía, quizás por ello hablaba tan bajo, para que su atención si o si se centrara en sus labios.

" _Tramposa"_

― Naruto-kun es muy valioso para la aldea, es el futuro Hokage y yo sigo siendo un ninja de Konoha, es mi misión el proteger a la aldea y... ― la muchacha le sonrió; grácil, tierna y gentilmente. Si, la habría sacado de ahí de una sola vez, solo que no podía ― Naruto-kun es el espíritu de Konoha ― el rubio dejó de quejarse en cuanto ella le llevó una mano al hombro y volvió a susurrar ― ánimo Naruto-kun, somos un equipo.

Shikamaru que estaba a su lado, sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Quién hubiera imaginado la capacidad de Hinata para tranquilizar a Naruto?

Nadie, desde luego. Menos él.

" _Tramposa"_

* * *

Había sido un día largo; a primera hora de la mañana debió discutir con su consejo sobre la reunión que aquella tarde sostendría en la torre del Hokage, los suyos estaban nerviosos y tensos. A pesar de ser un clan que se caracterizaba por su control e indiferencia desde el ataque a los comerciantes su gente estaba perdiendo el temple. Al principio aquello representó una decepción, tras años de ser convencida de que un Hyuuga no cedía a las debilidades ordinarias, siempre había creído que ella era la única mancha negra en su clan, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que gran parte del consejo mantenía vicios y defectos aún peores que los suyos.

Esa era una revelación para la cual su padre no le había preparado.

Después debió revisar los avances en los entrenamientos de los pequeños y maravillarse ante la belleza de Akemi Hyuuga, la primera muchacha rubia dentro del clan, tenía solo dos años y sus ojos tenían pequeñas motitas azules heredadas, sin duda, de los genes Yamanaka de su madre, el cabello liso y suave del color del oro batido denunciaban la mezcla, era bastante más fuerte que el casi pálido que ostentaba Ino. Sin embargo, toda ella era una Hyuuga, tranquila y templada, se inclinó con elegancia cuando Hinata le saludó y, muy cortésmente, le dio las gracias por su visita. Luego sostuvo un almuerzo liviano con Hanabi, Neji, su padre y su abuelo, quienes le dieron el resto de las indicaciones sobre como conducir las quejas del clan a la Hokage y al consejo de la aldea.

Ella ya lo sabía, no era su primera vez, aunque eso no era algo que les recordaría; y después de este procedió a engalanarse para acudir al llamado de Tsunade-sama, Hanabi le ayudó con el kimono y su peinado, no quería nada elaborado, pero su hermana sentía cierta debilidad cuando se trataba de engalanarla.

" _Siempre luces tan sencilla One-san, quiero que todos queden boquiabiertos cuando te vean"_

Si aquello había dado resultado no lo sabía, de todas maneras Hanabi tenía buen gusto, nada muy estrambótico adorno su cabeza, aunque en sus patillas y nuca el cabello le halaba con dolorosas punzadas. Demasiadas trabas, sujetadores y peines, minúsculos y oscuros para pasar desapercibidos, pero ella los sentía, sobre todo cuando pinchaban en su cabeza.

Y finalmente al salir de la reunión en la torre del Hokage dirigió a la que en esos momentos terminaba.

Como era costumbre; despidió con calma a todo el consejo atendiendo al final de la reunión las solicitudes que podrían parecer más urgentes, en privado. Lo que termino demorándole bastante más de lo que había calculado.

Por decisión propia mantuvo en secreto lo determinado en la reunión con la Hokage y tanto Neji como Hanabi le siguieron en ese sentido. Le pareció que lo mejor sería informar de una misión corriente la que le llevaría a Suna, tal cual como se había acordado, con Tsunade. Muchos sospecharían, pero aquello era lo de menos. Lo cierto es que no le molestaba salir de Konoha, al fin de cuentas se había tomado su plan en consideración con pequeñas modificaciones, pero le parecieron acertadas y adecuadas, además no era la primera vez que visitaba al Kazekage, aunque claro, ahora la situación era muy diferente.

Cuando ocurriera el segundo atentado tres de los suyos habían fallecido, civiles que se dedicaban al comercio dentro del clan; Hideaki, Himiko y Kaoru. Gaara había tenido la deferencia de enviarle una carta muy personal, junto a las cenizas de sus familiares y para su tranquilidad y la del clan, en un cofre de acero sellado, los ojos de cada uno de ellos; habían ardido y sido enterrados junto a los restos de sus portadores.

Aquél incidente los había enfurecido, así que entendía, en cierto sentido lo que Gaara-sama enfrentaba. Bajo ese halo no podía menos que buscar una forma de ayudarlo claro que lo lamentaba por los suyos pero de ahí a culpar a Sunagakure y enfrentarse a un posible conflicto entre aldeas, era demasiado; había que hacer sacrificios por la paz y eso ella lo sabía, además consiguió dulcificar el ánimo del consejo cuando, sutilmente, los amenazó con cortar el comercio a Suna, gesto que trajo claros resultados: el tema se volvió a tocar solo para dar descanso merecido a sus víctimas.

― Se ve cansada Hinata-sama ― dijo Neji mientras se detenía y volteaba hacia ella con la lámpara de papel en alto.

Hinata solo pudo cerrar los ojos y asentir.

― Me siento cansada Neji-nisan.

― Le diré a Koba-san que le preparé un té, le ayudará a relajarse ― no, Koba había atendido hasta la última de las peticiones del consejo durante la extensa reunión, la que a su vez había durado la nada despreciable cantidad de cuatro horas, Hinata aun sentía sus piernas rígidas y el interior de los muslos le temblaba.

― Déjalo Neji-nisan, Koba-kun aún tiene mucho que hacer y no quiero retrasar su descanso ― su primo asintió y encaminándose frente a ella la guío a través de los terrenos de los Hyuuga.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta la cabaña, que por convertirse en líder del clan, le correspondía. A diferencia de Hiashi, quién aún vivía en la residencia principal con Neji y Hanabi, Hinata aún no estaba casada, lo cierto es que a su padre no le habría importado mantenerla a su lado, pero así misma se dijo que necesitaba concentrarse en los asuntos del clan y la soledad le ayudaba con ello.

Además ahí mantenía su secreto a salvo, incluso a los ojos del clan.

El viento comenzó a soplar despacio logrando que la lámpara de Neji oscilara erráticamente, Hinata sonrió al ver las sombras que ambos transformadas en cosas amorfas extenderse sobre los terrenos, las luciérnagas comenzaron a danzar huyendo de ellos e internándose en lo más profundo del lago que bañaba el borde de la cabaña, aunque tratarla de ese modo era mentir; se trataba de una estructura de dos pisos, pequeña para los estándares Hyuuga completamente adecuada para una pareja, a Hinata la mayor parte del tiempo le sobraba espacio.

No le importaba, le gustaba la tranquilidad de aquél lugar, ahí había pasado sus noches más gratificantes y calmas, había conocido su propia paz interior y todas las dudas de su juventud terminaron desvaneciéndose con el pasar del tiempo. En aquellos momentos se sentía plena y segura de sí misma, segura de sus planes a futuro tanto para la aldea como para su clan, segura de la misión que dentro de poco la tendría como interventora directa.

Estaba satisfecha.

Neji la dejó avanzar por delante de él, escuchando los pazos de las sandalias chocar primero contra la roca, luego el pasto, la tierra y finalmente la madera.

Hinata se volvió e inclinó sonriéndole.

― Hasta mañana Neji-nisan ― Neji asintió escueto y dejó que una honesta sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

― Hasta mañana Hinata-sama ― entonces antes de voltear, él volvió a hablarle ― Ehm ¿Hinata-sama? ― la muchacha quedó congelada en medio del movimiento que le hacía sacarse las sandalias.

― ¿Neji-nisan?

― Basta solo una palabra suya para que yo la acompañe ― Hinata asintió.

― Me tientas ni-san, pero creo lo que le dije a Hanabi-chan, te necesitara mientras éste ausente, Otou-san puede mantener el consejo a raya, pero Hanabi debe aprender a lidiar con él― Neji alzó aún más la lámpara para iluminarle el rostro.

― Lo dice como si jamás fuera a volver ― entonces ella sonrió.

― Solo es una precaución, nada más. Como líder es mi deber ponerme en todas las situaciones… i… incluso en las desagradables ― Neji asintió no muy convencido, aunque era probable que solo se tratara de sus propios recelos.

― Que descanse Hinata-sama.

― También tú, Ni-san.

Deslizó la shöji con el sigilo que la caracterizaba y piso descalza el rellano de piedra fría que solía darle la bienvenida, encendió una varilla y con esta la pequeña lámpara que la acompañaría a su habitación. Había refrigerios en el salón principal, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para comer más que la reunión con la Hokage eran las que mantenía con los suyos las que le agotaban, el protocolo le exigía pulcritud y elegancia por lo que debía, si o si, llevar los pesados kimonos que la distinguían como la líder de su clan.

Además el otoño estaba tomando fuerza, por lo que en aquella ocasión se había abrigado un poco más de la cuenta. Algo que, sin embargo, agradeció cuando saliera de la torre del Hokage en dirección al territorio de su clan.

Suspiró.

Cogió su naga haori y lo deslizo con pereza por sobre sus hombros, el aire se entibió de pronto y la llama de su lámpara de mano se agitó bruscamente, Hinata vio la sombra cernirse tras ella, entonces cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos y en absoluta tranquilidad se dejó hacer.

* * *

― ¿Por qué tenías que consolar a ese perdedor? ― preguntó Sasuke en voz baja mientras terminaba de quitar la pesada prenda. No había querido hacerlo, pero después de cavilar mucho sobre ese asunto, se dio cuenta que era el gesto que más le había fastidiado. Así que, como solía ocurrir con ella, no lo pensó dos veces antes actuar y preguntárselo.

― Naruto-kun estaba decepcionado ― contestó en un murmullo. Tras ella Sasuke bufo, despacito, muy despacito. Sin embargo el aire tibio rozó la nuca de la muchacha haciéndole soltar una pequeña risa, él lo notó.

― ¿Por qué te ríes? ― preguntó suspicaz dejando caer el haori de Hinata.

― Los bufidos de Sasuke-kun me dan cosquillas ― respondió tranquila.

Sasuke quiso bufar de nuevo, aún más despacio, pero se controló. De un suave movimiento llevó sus dedos al nudo trasero del obi de la muchacha y comenzó a desatarlo.

― Este ― dijo ― lo hizo Hanabi ― sin contestar Hinata asintió, alzó los brazos y se los llevó al peinado que había lucido aquél día ― Espera, no ― ordenó él ― déjame a mí ― dejando a medias desatado el nudo del obi, comenzó a soltar los peines y sujetadores del cabello de la muchacha, Hinata lo tenía demasiado fino, como Itachi, por lo que costaba dominarlo. Ella le había comentado que todos los peines, por exagerado que pareciera, eran necesarios para mantenerlo en su lugar, no lo creyó hasta la primera vez en que le desarmó un peinado.

Ahora se quedaba mirando embobado como es que las hebras negras y azuladas de la muchacha caían suavemente, estaba perfumado y un pensamiento asociado a ello le molestó.

― ¿Sabes que siempre te arreglas cuando Naruto va a las reuniones del consejo? ― Hinata no se tensó, Sasuke notó en sus hombros el movimiento que causaba su risa, solo que la mantuvo en silencio, ella parecía conocerlo mejor que él a ella.

Y eso, era algo que no le gustaba. Finalmente habló:

― Sasuke-kun es injusto, Naruto-kun está en todas las reuniones con la Hokage ― retrocedió el rostro algo molesto, pero no podía evitar la verdad de aquella sentencia. Era normal, era parte del entrenamiento del dobe ese. Sin embargo, no daría su brazo a torcer.

― De todas maneras era innecesario el tener que consolarlo, aun si estaba decepcionado, aquello no tendría por qué importarte.

― Sasuke-kun es egoísta con sus amigos ― aquello si que le hizo bufar, solo que en vez de hacer cosquillas en la nuca de Hinata el aire cálido chocó con sus cabellos, ella extendió su mano y Sasuke depositó en esta los peines y trabas que habían sostenido su peinado.

Volvió, solicito, a su obi.

― No, es solo si se trata de ti ― tiró de la prenda con fuerza obligando a Hinata a girarse mientras este se desenrollaba de su cintura, en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente ella le miró a los ojos, era un par de palmos más baja que él pero eso, claramente, no le importaba. El Kimono se abrió con cuidado ante la falta de la faja central, dejando ver el resto de las prendas que componían su vestimenta.

Sasuke bajo la vista a estas, con cuidado y por debajo del busto de Hinata comenzó a jugar con su índice, pasándolo por los bordes de las telas, como si estuviera contando las capas de ropa que cubrían a la muchacha.

― Estaba pensando en que cuando volvieras debería hablar con tu padre ― Hinata que se había quedado perdida en los movimientos de la mano de Sasuke, alzó la vista para fijarla en él, solo que el Uchiha seguía contando los pliegues de la tela.

― ¿E...Estás seguro Sasuke-kun?

― Claro ― contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa ― no dudo de la capacidad de Tsunade, pero en una misión así me gustaría acompañarte, no puedo ofrecerme abiertamente por no ser de tu clan, pero como tu esposo nadie podría negármelo ― aquella explicación hizo que la muchacha sonriera.

Lo cierto es que lo había pensado desde antes, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que la necesitaba más de lo que podría tolerar, al principio se había odiado por ello; ¿enamorarse él? claro que no, eso era de débiles que no podían lidiar con la soledad y si existía algo a lo que él podía enfrentarse era precisamente el aislamiento. Pero cuando lo entendió supo que no solo era un interés especial en alguien, en cualquiera sino que se trataba de ella; Hinata Hyuuga, en ese entonces heredera del clan, ahora líder.

Afortunadamente Hiashi Hyuuga había evitado que su hija se casara antes de la mayoría de edad, lo que le había dado espacio para tomar la decisión por si misma. En las conversaciones con Naruto se había enterado de que el clan busco en cada rincón de Konoha alguien que satisfaciera los estándares de Hiashi, incluso se llegó a hablar de Neji, quién siendo el genio de la familia, así como alguien que mantendría el _Kekkei genkai_ a salvo, parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos necesarios para ser aceptado.

Pero nuevamente Hiashi lo evitó, aunque nunca pudo descifrar cuales eran los sentimientos de Hinata y del mismo Neji en ese asunto. Al fin de cuentas el Hyuuga había entrado voluntario a la selección del ANBU y quedado gracias a sus propias capacidades. Nunca le había parecido muy interesado en el matrimonio, menos desde aquella misión.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Hinata, se había inclinado levemente hacia atrás, reposando su brazo sobre la misma mesa en la cual dejara la lámpara de papel.

― ¿Lo estás pensando? ― preguntó, Hinata asintió sin mirarle. Y él, sin esperar señal o aprobación alguna, la tomo de la cintura para enderezarla.

Buscó con habilidad el pequeño cinturón blanco que bloqueaba el paso a la piel de la muchacha, como era su rutina Hinata lo dejó hacer, ahora sus dedos no temblaban como la primera vez, así mismo el nudo cedió con apenas tocarlo. Ahí estaba, tan pálida como la ropa que usase, el abdomen de ella se distinguía incluso bajo la poca luz de la habitación, a Sasuke se le secó la boca, tragó saliva sin darse cuenta y extendió sus dedos sobre la piel de ella.

El contacto la hizo sobresaltarse y alzando la mirada, él pudo notar que ya se había ruborizado. De todas maneras no hizo nada para detenerlo o alejarse, en cambio habló.

― S... Será un poco complicado tratándose del consejo, p-pero no creo que alguien se oponga ― Sasuke alzó su mano para colocarla sobre el rostro de ella, dejando atrás la tibieza de su abdomen para centrarse en el frío de sus mejillas y solo cuando vio que lo había conseguido se atrevió a mirarla.

Se preguntó si es que siempre le había gustado su mirada, si es que había comenzado por sus ojos a notar lo hermosa que le parecía, quizás fue y era su boca, con aquella trampa que le había tendido; hablando más bajo de lo normal, para que él debiera fijarse en sus labios.

No dejó de mirarla mientras se acercaba a ella, lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento de Hinata sobre sus labios, cuando ella cerró los ojos no necesitó más señal que esa. La beso con la calma de quién tiene toda la noche para ello y se lo hizo ver a cada contacto que su lengua hacía con la de ella.

Despacio la alzo lo suficiente como para obligarla a sentarse sobre la mesita en la cual, hasta hace poco ella se apoyara y hábilmente se posicionó entre sus piernas, ya no existían aquellos incómodos momentos en los que ninguno sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionaría el otro, al principio Hinata había sido demasiado tímida, pero en cuanto pudo franquear esa barrera se encontró con una mujer vehemente al momento de amarlo y completamente entregada.

Hinata confiaba en él de una manera que superaba con creces a aquellas miradas que decían lo necesario sin usar palabras. Dejarse hacer con él, era su forma de decirle que el lazo entre ambos era tan importante para ella, como los que sostenía con su círculo interno, solo que él lo había sobrepasado, había dejado atrás al grupo con el que ella se rodeaba para ser parte exclusiva de su intimidad, algo que compartían solo ellos, nadie más.

_"Así es con las parejas"_

La primera vez que lo escuchó, creyó que ella le estaba marcando limites. Pero incluso si se trataba solo de sexo, era lo que él había escogido, para lo que la había querido y, dentro de lo que Sasuke pensaba, merecía: resultaba imposible que al desearla no hubiera más ahí que mera atracción física, incluso por razones que estaban atadas a la personalidad de Hinata Hyuuga, él la quería, aun si no hubiera sido la belleza que le parecía en aquél momento.

Él se sabía una persona fría, por lo que la mansedumbre de Hinata así como su calidez habían terminado por desplazar aquellas actitudes dominantes a algo más servil, menos práctico, pero definitivamente mejor. A un lugar en el cual se dejaba ordenar como si de un esclavo se tratase y no lo había entendido hasta que sintió como es que poco a poco, el vacío que durante todos esos años había significado su existencia, de pronto tuviera una razón para desaparecer y él un motivo para levantarse todos los días.

Empujo despacio el rostro de la muchacha para que esta le diera libertad sobre su cuello, comenzó besando lentamente el borde de su mandíbula, mientras se empujaba contra ella, las manos perdidas en medio de las capas de ropas que llevara ese día, las que comenzaron a descender por sus hombros en cuanto comenzaron a estorbarle, bajo su boca por el cuello de la muchacha con el mismo sosiego para continuar con sus hombros, con el pulgar deslizo el tirante de su brasier para poder besarla la cicatriz que bajo este tenía, succionó lentamente y un quejido de la muchacha le sacó de su concentración.

Sasuke se incorporó besándola nuevamente en los labios y después en la frente. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos él tenía su mirada fija en ella. Incluso con la poca luz del lugar, pudo ver su sonrojo.

― Escuché que estabas cansada ― le dijo extendiendo una media sonrisa.

Hinata se recogió el tirante y asintió, ahora claramente avergonzada. Cerró parte de su kimono y Sasuke le dio el espacio para que se retirara.

Quizás esa noche sería mucho más tranquila para él, de todas maneras para evitar cualquier desliz o imprudencia que pudieran importunarla, decidió darse un baño frío. La piel cálida de Hinata sería una bendición después de aquello y antes de tener que marcharse a escondidas de los mejores ojos de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la primera lluvia del año y en medio de la noche le había despertado.

Recordaba vagamente haber parpadeado un par de veces antes de notar como es que las minúsculas gotas se estrellaban contra el cristal, para luego recoger sus cobijas y encogerse bajo ellas. Su cabeza voló de inmediato hacia Hinata y con molestia recordó lo agradable que sería estar con ella en esos momentos.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y es que el idiota de Naruto no se había contenido, no es que él lo hiciera tampoco, siempre era mejor así; cuando entrenaba con el Uzumaki podía, por algunos segundos, sentirse como su antiguo yo y no tener que enfrentar esa realidad que le mostraba el inútil en que se había convertido. Pero los resultados del combate entre ambos habían dejado un enorme quebrada en la zona de entrenamientos. El movimiento había sacudido a toda la aldea; Shikamaru se había molestado y Sakura a punta de gritos y órdenes les obligó a reconstruir todo el desastre que dejaran.

Desde el principio le había fastidiado la idea, mas cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió que podrían usar a los novatos, le pareció que su _amigo_ le estaba trabajando mucho mejor la cabeza. Quizás si estaba aprendiendo bien de política: por lo que usando la excusa de una misión tomaron a los alumnos de sus ex compañeros para que les ayudaran a rellenar el gigantesco hueco, trasladando árboles, sembrando unos cuantos, moviendo rocas y modificando el curso de un pequeño riachuelo, que si bien no era original de la zona serviría para cubrir un poco más el desastre.

En eso llevaban una semana cuando Ino los descubrió. Nuevamente el reclamo ante Shikamaru, quien en aquella ocasión los dejó a solas con los profesores de cada uno de los novatos, así que fuera de tener que seguir corrigiendo la falla geográfica dejada por la falta de autocontrol, lo que terminaba dejándole exhausto, debían realizar clases a cada uno de los niveles de enseñanza de la academia; durante esa mañana debieron controlar a un montón de niños de tres años, para luego pasar a las niñas de seis.

Sasuke había estado a punto de dejar sin futuro a Konoha en varias ocasiones. Definitivamente no tenía paciencia con los niños. Eso sería un conflicto en caso de tenerlos con Hinata.

" _Tenerlos con Hinata"_

Sasuke sabía que iba en serio con la idea de pedir la mano de Hinata a Hiashi, y junto con ello entendía que involucrarse con un clan como el Hyuuga tendría su costo, pero en realidad le parecía poco, desde que las palabras salieron de su boca, tanto él como ella sabían que estaba aceptando cada una de las condiciones que se le exigieran.

Lo usual sería que ella pasara a llamarse Hinata Uchiha, pasaba de estar bajo el halo del clan Hyuuga al suyo o, al menos, así sería si es que su clan fuese más poderoso que el Hyuuga, pero a diferencia de su familia, estos no habían concertado un golpe de estado contra Konoha y así mismo las cabezas de la aldea no le habían exigido la muerte de todos.

Por lo que ser un Uchiha solo se limitaba a él y en cuanto a recursos su límite era bastante marcado y muy, pero muy inferior al Hyuuga. Lo suficiente para ambos, pero así no se manejaban los matrimonios entre los clanes del país del Fuego.

De joven jamás lo había visto. Menos en sus años en la oscuridad, ya que realmente el poder económico y político nunca había significado mucho para alguien capaz de hacer grietas en la tierra con la sola fuerza de su voluntad.

Pero al volverse un adulto, al tener que –incluso por obligación- codearse con todos dentro de la _elite_ gobernante de su aldea, entendió que existían muchas cosas que se manejaban sin la necesidad de tener que desbordar su chakra y poder.

Era algo que hasta hace muy poco había preferido ignorar, ahora sabía lo importante de ello. Por ejemplo; las guerras siempre debían evitarse, eran malas para el comercio, pésimas para la política y en el peor de los casos para los civiles, una reconstrucción no llevaba solo un año o meses, por muchos clones que el dobe pusiera a disposición de la aldea y que decir de las vidas que se perdían, Konoha era una villa de ninjas pero era su gente; civiles comunes y corrientes, los que le daban vida al lugar; ¿De qué le servía ser un ninja poderoso si no había nada que proteger? Itachi lo había sacrificado todo por la aldea, incluso a los suyos, solo porque esta se mantuviera de pie.

Y lo cierto es que después de Madara la aldea aún cojeaba al tratar de caminar.

Los recelos dejados de esa última guerra aún no sellaban los tratados en todas las naciones ninja, su caso solía ser uno de los más discutidos por la desconfianza que generaba su persona. Su poder, que si bien era menor que en el pasado, aún servía para partir a la mitad la aldea, suscitaba recelos entre los otros Kages, lo dijeran en voz alta o no.

Incluso el mismo consejo de ancianos había esperado su ejecución por traición, antes de verlo como la sombra de Naruto en cada reunión que se oficiaba.

" _Los Uchihas llevan la traición en la sangre"_

" _Lo peor que nos podría pasar es que su clan se reconstruyera de nuevo"_

Quizás por ello era mejor que sus _hijos_ fueran Hyuuga y no Uchiha. Si ser un Hyuuga incluía toda aquella estabilidad y moderación, incluso era bueno que él mismo se contagiara de ello.

No bastaba con haber derrotado a Madara, la confianza era una de esas cosas que pérdidas no volvían a recuperarse. Menos en los círculos de poder que desde su creación dirigían Konoha.

" _Excepto si se trata de Naruto, pero es muy estúpido para abrir los ojos al mundo real y entenderlo"_

E incluso era algo que él veía en su propio carácter, traicionar o dejar de lado a un Uchiha lo asociaba a la idea de jodérselo, y nadie jode con un Uchiha.

" _Así que esas cosas han vuelto importarme"_

Cuando lo notó ya había despertado, aunque aún no amanecía. ¿Qué tan tarde o temprano seria?

Perezoso dirigió sus pasos al baño y se centró en mear, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y con vago placer notó como es que su brazo tornaba su piel de gallina, luego se lavó las manos y solo entonces se fijó en la hora.

" _03:23"_

Sonrió de mala gana, quizás Hinata también estaba desvelada pensando en él. Quizás su chakra podía recibir las lejanas emanaciones de la muchacha y por ello había despertado.

― No es mi problema que no puedas dormir Hyuuga, deberías dejarme tranquilo ― dijo para si en medio de la oscura soledad de su departamento.

Se recostó apoyando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, estaba fría, pero le resultó relajante. Había sido un verano sofocante, por lo que agradecía la temporada de lluvias que se dejaba caer en Konoha a mediados del otoño.

Su mente divago sobre sus recuerdos con la clara intención de rememorar cada uno de los que tenía con ella, sin embargo no tuvo mucha suerte en ese sentido. Quizás se debía a la cercanía con Naruto y el resto, lo llenaba de planes sobre lo que haría al día siguiente, y claro, el que nadie supiera de la relación que por más de cuatro años mantenía con Hinata, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a tratar de mantenerla cerca.

" _Que pusilánime"_

Aquello no era una excusa, aunque claramente podía culpar de todo eso a su personalidad, él no era alguien que se desviviera a vista de todos, lo hacía por Hinata, pero solo cuando estaba con ella o, como en aquél momento, en la soledad de su hogar.

Quizás era solo que le fastidiaba el tener que conformarse con recordarla cuando la deseaba cerca.

* * *

― _Neh Sasuke… ― por alguna razón el que la voz de Naruto fuera tan apagada, ya le resultaba un adelanto a lo que sería la opinión del consejo._

_No era ciego y menos estúpido, el optimismo que solía rodear a su amigo en ese tipo de circunstancias, era cuando menos infantil._

_Él sabía que por mucho que colaborara en la batalla contra Obito y Madara, aquello no significaba que estuviera de parte de Konoha. Y muchos, tan mentalmente ágiles como él, lo veían de la misma forma. No por nada, en cuanto todo acabara y él despertara se había visto con cinco de sus puertas bloqueadas y el flujo de su chakra mermado al máximo, encadenado y atado a su cama y con todo un escuadrón de anbus para vigilarlo._

_Naruto y Sakura, en la única visita que compartieron le habían relatado como es que al desvanecerse la cuarta parte de los ninjas que aún podían luchar se fueron sobre él para detenerle, al igual que a Karin, Yugo y Suigetsu, quienes a su vez, demasiado cansados para oponer resistencia habían sido completamente reducidos._

_Pero en cuanto lo supo entendió él había cambiado, en donde deberían estar los sentimientos de rabia o frustración que durante tanto tiempo le embargaron no había nada. Y cuando supo la noticia de lo ocurrido con Taka no le importó. Quizás era el cansancio el que le decía que ya era suficiente, que bastaba, que no necesitaba más. Era parte de su interior y algo parecido a la decencia lo confortaba susurrándole que era lo esperable y lo correcto, que la venganza habiendo perdido su sentido no era un motivo, no era una razón y menos una circunstancia._

_Y Sasuke fue, nuevamente, testigo de cómo lo que había creído en su vida caía en un vacío que antes había tenido el tinte de los ojos de los suyos; el color de las sombras a las cuales se había acostumbrado y el rojo de la sangre que se había derramado. No había nada de ello, nada._

_La única sensación que parecía embargarlo, abrumándolo con su poder era la grandeza, el vacío que se había acomodado de un segundo a otro en su pecho era extenso, sin fin e inconmesurable y era claro y brillante, tenía el color del tejado de su habitación, el sabor seco y amargo que degustaba cada vez que pasaba saliva con la intención de aliviar su garganta, era ese olor a éter y anestesia que flotaba a su alrededor como el perfume de la putrefacción rodeaba a un cadáver._

_Y aun así todo era silencio, limpieza y pulcritud. Era normalidad, calma y sosiego._

_Debería haber estado conforme con que le mantuvieran con vida y enojado por su estúpida detención, esperanzado de que gente como Naruto y Sakura quienes –y estaba seguro de ello- creían y luchaban por él. Pero no, donde antes habían estado sus padres, después el odio a Itachi y el deseo de venganza contra Konoha no había quedado nada: solo un agujero enorme y vacío; sin culpa ni enojo, rabia o pena. Y era tan blanco, tan claro que le enceguecía, que dañaba su vista acostumbrada a las sombras y lo desorientaba. Fue así que sin objetivo alguno y con solo dieciséis años Sasuke Uchiha, finalmente, estaba perdido._

_Por lo mismo se mantuvo en silencio, no le interesaba, pero claramente Naruto era demasiado sincero cuando los sentimientos que él había perdido; rabia, pena y frustración le embargaban, todos enmarcados en las últimas noticias que había obtenido referentes a él._

_Solo podía recibir visitas del Uzumaki una vez por semana y estas eran concedidas a escondidas como un favor especial de la Hokage, quien a su vez las supervisaba de manera única y exclusiva, junto, además, a todo el escuadrón anbu encargado de su seguridad; los recibía postrado y encadenado, imposibilitado de moverse y con sus puntos de chakra así como varias de sus puertas bloqueadas. Todo buscando debilitarlo y eso, sin mencionar que su habitación completa era una trampa, ya fuera solo para él si es que intentaba escapar, o para algún cómplice o visita._

_Le resultaba irónico, Sasuke no pensaba escapar, sencillamente no había razón para ello._

_De todas maneras se quedó mirando a Naruto, sin realmente, verlo. De haberle importado, tal vez, le habría animado a hablar, pero eso hubiera sido mentirle y hasta ese momento Naruto siempre había sido sincero con él._

_Fue Naruto quién interrumpió el contacto visual, una señal clara de vergüenza y con el rostro lleno de abatimiento._

― _Han… Han considerado que tu colaboración en la batalla contra Madara no te exime de tus crímenes… ― Sasuke desvió la vista de la cara de culpabilidad del rubio hacia aquél techo blanco, limpio y pulcro._

― _Es lógico ― contestó indiferente. Aquello pareció descolocar a su amigo._

― _P…pero si es así no… nunca saldrás del libro Bingo._

― _¿Por qué crees que me importa? ― fue la primera vez que Naruto se quedó sin palabras, hecho que con el pasar de los meses se repetiría. Y sobre ellos se cernió un incómodo silencio, también el primero de muchos._

_Era normal, ya había cambiado y si en algún momento existió algo en su pasado que los uniera había desaparecido tragado por aquél vacío blanco y pulcro, aquél vacío que apestaba a éter._

― _P… pero ¡teme! No hables así… Sakura-chan y todos estamos luchando para que obtengas tu libertad… yo, yo sé que todo puede volver a ser como antes, que puedes servir y ayudar a Konoha, ¡Por eso volviste! ¡Por eso nos ayudaste! Quieres volver a tu hogar ¡reconstruir tu clan!_

_Siquiera con aquella idea sintió algo. Todo había quedado reducido a nada._

― _Si eso es todo, me gustaría estar solo, quiero dormir ― y sin más lo despidió._

_Era su única rutina, su propia prisión no le permitía más, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke tampoco pensaba y cuando dormía no soñaba con nada. Tras años de mantenerse en vigilia tanto por el miedo como por la expectación, sentía que ahí atado, detenido y vulnerable podía finalmente descansar, Konoha se había vuelto demasiado honesta como para que alguien entrara a su habitación y lo matara a traición._

_Aunque eso tampoco era algo que le importara._

_Durante su tercera semana comenzó a olvidar que debía alimentarse, en cambio su rutina no había cambiado y sus jornadas de sueño podían extenderse por días enteros, en una ocasión su propia orina lo despertó, aunque no se molestó en llamar al anbu que estaba a cargo de su guardia por lo que se llevó un fuerte regaño a la mañana siguiente por sucio, tampoco fue algo que le inquietara._

_Al mediados del primer mes su cuerpo comenzó a atrofiarse; había mantenido en movimiento sus músculos para evitarlo, pero cuando decidió que era inútil el contar los días y las noches para no perder la noción del tiempo, los ejercicios cesaron, fuera cual fuera la situación en el exterior Sasuke se sentía mucho más cómodo ahí. Por él podían olvidarlo y dejarlo morir._

― _Oe… teme ― le dijo Naruto en su siguiente visita ― ¿Por qué no comes? Estás más delgado ― como única respuesta Sasuke guardó silencio ― No es bueno que no te alimentes, necesitas fuerzas para… ― el Uzumaki que, como siempre, había estado hablando solo porque si, se giró a él y guardó silencio, Sasuke se dio el gusto de mirarle fijamente solo para ver su reacción._

_Le complació ver que de una vez no consiguiera terminar su discurso positivista, quiso replicar pero aquello iba de la mano con buscar alguna reacción de Naruto y, la verdad, no era para afanarse tanto._

_Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó de la situación, un incómodo silencio._

― _Sakura –chan está preparando tu defensa junto a Shikamaru, tu juicio será presidido por un juez de afuera ― ¿Habría un juicio? Quizás era demasiada molestia para mantenerlo con vida, para buscar su libertad todo de hecho, el alimentarlo, limpiarlo a diario, mantenerlo ahí con todo un escuadrón solo para él, de seguro habían asuntos tan o más importantes que requerían recursos y tiempo, recursos y tiempo que eran desperdiciados en él ― Neh ¿Por qué no hablas? ― inquirió molesto el rubio._

_Era una pregunta sencilla, podía contestarla._

― _No tengo nada que decir ― contestó sin mirarle._

― _Pero no es bueno que te encierres así Sasuke._

― _Yo no me he encerrado ― fue cuando el rubio le miró con extrañeza._

― _¿Qué haces entonces Sasuke? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? ― era mejor así con preguntas directas y respuestas concisas:_

― _Nada Naruto, nada._

* * *

― Estás distraída ― dijo Tsunade, como si hiciera una acusación grave. Miró fijamente a Hinata a los ojos, al tiempo en que la muchacha asentía con tranquilidad.

― Tsunade-sama está en lo correcto ― la hokage hizo un mohín de disgusto, no estaba acostumbrada a una sinceridad tan evidente y calmada.

― Debo recordarte que estamos en una misión y la concentración es fundamental, supongo que tu sensei te lo dijo ― Hinata nuevamente asintió, sacándole otro mohín molesto.

" _Demasiado honesta"_

En un mundo de ninjas y asesinos era difícil encontrar un espécimen semejante, tan transparente y calmo. A primera vista Hinata no parecía adecuada para el trabajo, no tenía la frialdad que siempre irradiaban los ojos de los Hyuugas y menos el temple.

Ella había visto cómo terminaban los soldados que se volvían ninjas solo por tradición, familia o, como un último recurso y, claramente, Hinata Hyuuga lo hizo por la misma razón por la cual ahora era líder de su clan; complacer a Hiashi Hyuuga. Había que sentirlo cuando se trataba de hacer las cosas por Konoha, asumir todo con sus pro y contras, por lo que cuando la veía asentirle y contestar con completa honestidad no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que aquella chica había sobrevivido, no solo como Kunoichi, sino que como líder de su clan en Konoha, a la guerra y a todas sus misiones. ¿Sería capaz de matar sin titubear cuando se lo ordenaran? Yuuhi Kurenai aseguraba que eran el mejor equipo de rastreo de la aldea y no dudaba de la capacidad de Shino y Kiba para hacerlo. ¿Pero ella? en ocasiones parecía que le faltaba el carácter para hacer lo necesario en pos de Konoha, pero Tsunade sabía que confundir su timidez y gentileza con cobardía era un grave error.

Hasta donde sabía Hinata siempre había cumplido con corrección sus misiones, aunque estaba lejos de tener el talento de Sakura, de los labios del mismo Naruto escuchó como es que la muchacha se había enfrentado a Pain con tal de darle un poco más de tiempo al chico de quién estaba enamorada. Según lo que entendía Naruto aún amaba a Sakura, Sakura a Sasuke y este a… quién sabe.

Pero ahí estaba, una muchacha con el suficiente carácter para enfrentarse a un enemigo cientos de veces más poderoso con tal de salvar a Naruto, pero que al mismo tiempo había sido incapaz de exigir una respuesta seria del Uzumaki. A la única conclusión que había llegado al sopesar ese actuar fue que ella esperaba morir, definitivamente había acudido con la intención de sacrificarlo todo.

Para muchos, incluso para ella, era una actitud valerosa y desinteresada. Pero al mismo tiempo se enmarcaba en el egoísmo propio de una adolescente, solo que Hinata no gritaba el nombre de su enamorado por la calle, ni buscaba figurar ante él obligándolo con su presencia, ella había sido más sutil por mucho más tiempo.

Directa, como era, Tsunade decidió cortar por lo sano. Necesitaba todas las capacidades de dialogo que Hinata había desarrollado a su tope.

― Debes recordar que como delegación no somos más que rehenes de Sunagakure por las próximas dos semanas ― en esta ocasión Hinata se le quedó mirando con seria atención ― necesito todos tus sentidos puestos en lo que se dirá en cada una de las reuniones que oficiemos, por lo que reitero lo dicho; distraída no me sirves.

― Lo sé Tsunade –sama, procuraré re… realizar mi trabajo de la forma más eficiente, no tendrá quejas de mi ― y lo cierto es que no las tenía.

Aquella gentileza que tanto le fastidiaba, había suavizado el ánimo del áspero consejo de Sunagakure, quienes se habían maravillado ante su elegancia y amabilidad. La mayoría de las mujeres de la arena eran serias, algo toscas y enérgicas. Un género más común entre las Kunoichis de cualquier aldea y, con el cual, ella se sentía más identificada y cómoda.

Además el trabajo diplomático no estaba dentro de sus habilidades primordiales, solía enfadarse con facilidad y así mismo le gustaba imponer su voluntad, cuando se encontraba con caracteres similares solía perder con rapidez la paciencia. Por lo que el trabajo hecho por Hinata le había ahorrado varios quebraderos de cabeza; sabía ver el lado positivo incluso de las imposiciones sociales que el protocolo exigía de ellos en Sunagakure. Aunque, claro, eso jamás se lo diría a la muchacha.

― Claramente nuestra intención es poder resolver esto cuanto antes, después de la cuarta guerra es innegable que los lazos entre nuestras aldeas deben ser más firmes que nunca ― fue cuando el orador giró hacia ellas, más específicamente hacia Hinata a Tsunade no le gustó en lo absoluto el brillo ladino de sus ojos, pero desde que llegaran, había visto a muchos dirigirle esas miradas.

― Estoy de acuerdo ― dijo Gaara en voz grave, logrando desviar la atención de su consejo sobre él ― hasta el momento Konoha nos ha mostrado toda su cooperación para con nosotros y así mismo debemos responder ― al verlos asentir tan dócilmente Tsunade no pudo evitar pensar en lo hipócrita que todo eso le resultaba.

Pero era algo, al menos ahora sonreían.

La reunión de aquella noche concertaba a todos los grandes clanes de Suna, quienes se habían reunido para discutir principalmente sobre negocios y acuerdos. Tsunade no podía sentirse cómoda en ese ambiente, no podía sentirse cómoda en aquella aldea; el calor, el tono autoritario de todos esos hombres y, lo que más le asqueaba, la forma en que miraban a Hinata. No sabía si es que la muchacha era muy ingenua para notarlo, o si es que sencillamente se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Y viéndolo crípticamente no sabía cuál de esas opciones le molestaba más.

" _Quizás me molesta por que yo no puedo hacerlo"_

Eso era verdad, dentro de todo su poder y fuerza Tsunade sabía que le faltaba diplomacia y paciencia; paciencia para la hipocresía y, por sobre todo, para la estupidez.

De todas maneras todo lo que ocurría ahí era anexo, paralelo y, si no fuera por los tratados cerrados, innecesario; Shikamaru había orquestado todo de tal manera en que parte del consejo de ambas aldeas más Naruto se vieran excluido de las verdaderas negociaciones.

El grupo que acompañara a Hinata y a Tsunade, no solo estaba compuesto por ella y sus escoltas, al menos una veintena de ninjas de la hoja, dirigidos por Yamato y otro tanto de Suna liderados por Kankuro se encontraban buscando y persiguiendo a la banda que causaba estragos en las caravanas compuestas por comerciantes de ambas aldeas.

Temari, que había sido la líder de la comisión en Konoha, había asegurado s su consejo que todo el grupo llego en óptimas condiciones a la aldea. Para Tsunade había sido una torpeza el no considerar que el consejo de Suna dudaría sobre si Konoha tomaría una decisión no estando la Hokage presente. Pero Gaara los convenció de que solo se trataba de una fachada, un engaño que la arena sutilmente había deslizado en Konoha, además el consejo de su aldea había aceptado enviar a los hermanos del Kazekage en vez de a este y a su vez tener a la Hokage con ellos, a todas luces era una posición ventajosa si la situación pasara a mayores y debieran de utilizar rehenes.

Lo cierto es que todo se había resuelto cuando ambas delegaciones se cruzaran en el desierto. La misión no duraría más de un mes y que al cabo de ese tiempo ambas partes devolverían a los suyos. Si el grupo de Yamato no conseguía resultados en ese tiempo, la misión se debería dar por detenida.

Se acercó a ella Toma Tsubame, según lo que Gaara le había indicado era un joven recientemente ascendido dentro de la administración de Suna, apuesto, elegante y ambicioso, le tendió un _katakuchi_ y seguidamente procedió a servirle sake. Tsunade no dejó de mirarle con desconfianza.

― No tema ― ¿temer ella? ― no la retendré por mucho ― al menos era _honesto_.

― Hable entonces ― él carraspeo y deslizó una suave sonrisa, que estaba destinada a hacerle bajar sus defensas.

" _Estos niños"_

― Me preguntaba por su encantadora acompañante ― inmediatamente Tsunade alzó la vista para fijarla en Hinata, la muchacha charlaba con calma junto al Kazekage y a dos miembros del consejo. En ese momento la rubia decidió que debía ser cautelosa.

― Y ¿Eso me debe interesarme? ― el joven rió nuevamente.

― Tal vez, con su cooperación el clan Hyuuga puede ayudar a cimentar con una verdadera alianza entre ambas aldeas ― Tsunade extendió su _katakuchi_ y solicito, su anfitrión volvió a llenarlo.

― Hable claro, no soy buena con las metáforas.

― Ya que usted lo dice… ― el muchacho carraspeo y su semblante se volvió serio y seguro ― llevo dos años dentro del consejo de la ciudad y a su vez soy el más joven, como todo hombre busco poder cimentar mi futuro, en el cual considero como base fundamental la felicidad conyugal, en estos pocos días he visto con atención a su acompañante y lo cierto es que nadie puede ser indiferente a semejante belleza y encanto ¿me explico con claridad? ― Tsunade miró de pies a cabeza al muchacho, el sueño de cualquier muchacha.

Solo que Hinata no era cualquier muchacha.

― Sé que es una tradición entre muchos clanes el concertar matrimonios en beneficio, ya sea de sus aldeas o de su propio clan, _usted_ ― y recalcó la palabra con ironía ― se ha puesto al nivel que lo consideraría adecuado para ser el consorte de Hinata Hyuuga, quién es nada menos que la líder de su clan...

― Eh se equivoca Hokage-sama ― le interrumpió ― no tengo intenciones de ser su consorte, no puedo dejar mis obligaciones en Sunagakure ― en aquél momento Tsunade devolvió el _katakuchi_ tratando en lo posible de controlarse.

― En ese caso deberá agregarse a su lista de defectos ― sentenció.

― ¿Defectos?

― Desde luego o ¿Acaso cree que me prestaré para descabezar a uno, sino el clan más importante de Konoha? Eso sin mencionar lo que el mismo clan o Hinata puedan decir sobre ello. En la antigüedad los Hyuugas elegían los consortes de sus líderes con el fin de fortalecer su clan, Hiashi lo cambió al permitirle a su hija el elegir por ella misma, no por imposición de su clan, de la aldea y menos de la Hokage. Aun así, y en esto estoy siendo cortés y estúpida, si incluso Hinata sufriera un lapsus de locura temporal y decidiera que está enamorada de usted le está prohibido por las leyes de su clan y las de la aldea a dejar su kekkei genkai salir de esta, de hacerlo dejaría de ser líder del clan y le harían el sello del pájaro enjaulado ¿Sabe usted de que se trata eso? ― Toma no contestó, lo que Tsunade asumió como una negativa ― ¿Y en serio espera conseguir la felicidad conyugal sin saber nada de la mujer que pretende?

― No estoy hablando de eso… ― agregó tenso el muchacho.

― ¿De qué precisamente estamos hablando? Lo siento, es que me confunde; claramente no se trata de amor.

― Alguien que trabaja para su aldea debe pensar por sobre esas nimiedades ― Tsunade quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero aludiendo a uno de los comportamientos de la muchacha que más le irritaba, le miró fijamente y con el más dulce de sus gestos dijo:

― Siento lástima por usted ― extendió su brazo y lo puso sobre el hombro de Toma, como si lo consolara ― pero ese es un pésimo argumento para conquistar a cualquier chica.

― Hinata Hyuuga no es cualquier chica.

― En eso estamos de acuerdo.

― Además está en sus obligaciones el asegurar alianzas ventajosas con sus vecinos ¿no lo cree? ― suficiente, ¿acaso debía de tolerar que ese mocoso le dijera como conducirse y cuáles eran sus funciones? Debía reaccionar, ahora, en ese momento. Sin embargo, se decidió por otra opción una mucho más gratificante que hundirlo en una grieta en el suelo.

― Le concedo el crédito en eso, es asombroso la forma en la cual usted entiende de las funciones de un líder, sin embargo su argumento se cae en un solo punto.

― ¿Debo preguntar en cuál?

― Desde luego, yo he sido receptiva a su estupidez, séalo usted a mis malos modales ― el muchacho sonrío irónico y, de pronto Tsunade se dijo que ya no le desagradaba tanto, al fin de cuentas ella también podía llegar a ser una hija de puta cuando quería.

― Bien, le seguiré el juego ― carraspeó y solemne preguntó ― ¿Cuál es el punto en el cual caigo?

― Su insignificancia, _mi amigo_. El mundo no ha cambiado tanto para que un joven sin antepasados importantes pueda aspirar a alguien como Hinata Hyuuga ― volvió a palmearle el hombro como si lo consolara, solo que ya no tenía ganas de seguir soportándolo, así que muy tranquilamente se dirigió hacia donde la Hyuuga se encontraba, y un rato más tarde ambas se retiraron a descansar.

* * *

_Se había sentido débil desde el momento en que le sacaron de su confinamiento, el escuadrón de anbus que lo rodeaban estaban preparados para matarlo en caso de que intentara huir, y si bien sus pensamiento no se habían centrado en esa idea desde hace meses, de todas maneras le habría resultado imposible, con su chakra minimizado y sus movimientos limitados por sus cadenas tendría serios problemas para enfrentar además a un escuadrón, eso sin mencionar su actual debilidad física; quizás por ello le habían mantenido postrado, después de cuatro meses sin moverse absolutamente para nada, su cuerpo estaba completamente atrofiado, había perdido masa muscular, peso y tenía una barba que le rozaba su protuberante clavícula._

_Lo sacaron por un pasillo oscuro bajo la mirada de Kakashi y la Hokage, al atravesar la primera puerta pudo reconocer al muchacho Nara, a Sakura y a Naruto, su ex – compañera se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar._

_Algo dentro de su estómago se removió._

_Un Anbu debió ayudarle a lavarse y a afeitarse, después de que al tercer intento se cortó así mismo dejándose un profundo surco en el mentón, había pensado que llamarían a Sakura para curarlo, pero lo atendió en médico común._

_Le vistieron como shinobi, solo que en vez del símbolo de la hoja era el de su clan el que lucía en la espalda._

_Al menos su cerebro no se había atrofiado, su "juicio" sería realizado en la arena en la cual combatiera con Gaara cuando solo era un niño, y tal cual esa vez estaba a la vista de todos; en una mesa central bajo la tarima que usara Sarutobi se mantenían los Kages mirándole, imperturbables y serios. Sobre ellos, aquél desconocido que presidiría su juicio._

_Naruto le había explicado el porque de esa elección, solo que no la recordaba, y sabía que eso se debía a que en su momento no le había importado._

" _Lo mismo que ahora"_

_No había silla o asiento para él, solo un pilar de medio metro negro, en el cual se ataron sus cadenas._

_Fue Tsunade quién se puso de pie y haciéndole un gesto a la muchacha de cabello negro que solía acompañarla, quién inició todo._

_La lectura de sus cargos fue larga y tediosa, tiempo que él aprovechó para mirar a la multitud a su alrededor, eran muchos menos que los que estuvieran ahí para verle enfrentar a Gaara de la Arena, Naruto destacaba por razones obvias y si bien los buscó no pudo ver a su antiguo equipo Taka. Vio a Sakura al lado del rubio, que le miraba con aquél gesto lleno de tristeza. De nuevo sintió su estómago retorcerse._

_De todas maneras se sentía extraño, hace tiempo que no salía al aire libre y el aroma del exterior llenó sus pulmones con el alivio de la libertad, bajo esas condiciones su cadenas eran meros adornos, ¿Estaba débil? si, ¿Sería imposible liberarse sin salir seriamente dañado o muerto? Desde luego, pero Sasuke ya lo sabía y su ser lo había aceptado, no quería huir._

_Su vida no valía tanto como para intentarlo._

_Alzó la cabeza al cielo y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco; fue cuando por el rabillo de su ojo se coló, no ella, claro, sino el ajetreo que la presencia de los suyos provocaba. Era un pequeño séquito de unas quince personas, que en el más absoluto silencio se movían entre las gradas para tomar posición en la más alta de todas, no en la de mayor honor, sino en la más alejada; aun así los distinguió._

" _Hyuuga"_

_Esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

En esa ocasión no pestañeo, solo despertó sintiendo como es que la imagen de ella se desvanecia, junto al color de sus ojos. Su tejado era pálido con una leve entonación lila, era gracias a sus cortinas.

Y era una estupidez, pero tenía el tono de los ojos de Hinata.

― Hyuuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de mi poco conocimiento de la historia, es que quizás el Uchiha es uno de los personajes complejos que maneja Kishimoto. Por lo que su camino, claramente, no podría ser tan sencillo.
> 
> En fin, cualquier duda, solo pregunten.


	3. III

Hinata despertó antes del amanecer, como solía hacer desde su llegada a Suna, en lo que le parecía el horario más fresco de la Aldea de la Arena. Se preparaba un té de una pequeña selección que llevó consigo y esperó con calma la salida del sol.

Había belleza en el paisaje de Suna, la forma en la cual el desierto brillaba ante sus ojos la dejaba expectante ante la vaga idea de que miles de luciérnagas de oro estallaban para luego perecer ante el suave vaivén del viento eso podía ver y sentir desde su alcoba, la cual era anexa a la de Tsunade-sama.

Hasta el momento su estadía en Suna resultaba de lo más cómoda; si bien al principio había sido bastante difícil poder entablar un dialogo receptivo con el consejo de la aldea ella ya tenía experiencia en suavizar caracteres desconfiados, y por sobre todo cerrados; su padre, su abuelo, Neji-kun, Sasuke…

" _Sasuke…"_

Siempre que pensaba en él, unas ganas locas de dejar todo y tomar el primer recorrido a Konoha la acosaba con insistencia. Sabía que era la adolescente que había dejado morir hace mucho, una que había revivido lentamente en cuanto Sasuke Uchiha se involucrara en su vida, haciéndole creer que ciertas cosas, en realidad, no eran tan importantes si es que él no estaba ahí.

Suspiró.

A veces aquél sentimiento se hacía demasiado fuerte como para apagarlo. Y necesitaba algo, alguna catarsis que le dejara purificarse antes de ceder y dejar de lado todo por lo que había luchado. El único problema es que así actuaba un Hyuuga, y él, precisamente decía quererla por ser todo lo contrario.

Dejó su té sobre una pequeña mesita en su habitación y procedió a iniciar su día. No era momento de dejar esperando al Kazekage, ya los primeros días de su llegada a Suna, había sufrido una fuerte insolación y su piel se tornó de rojiza a morena a pesar de todos sus cuidados. Gaara había sido comprensivo sobre ello, pero el consejo no. Por lo que para revertir la impresión causada por su debilidad, Hinata se esmeró el triple con tal de quebrar aquella fría tosquedad que había rodeado su visita.

Ahora y, con respecto a ello, estaba tranquila. Había cerrado tratos de cooperación económica al menos con dos clanes; y para su sorpresa Tsunade-sama había concretado con éxito gran parte de las indagaciones que como líder de aldea le correspondía hacer ante los atentados que se sufrieran en las rutas comerciales entre ambas villas. Además con el pasar de los días, el consejo se había mostrado muy cooperador, y que todo se le diera favorablemente no podía menos que agradecerlo.

Gaara le esperaba en el primer piso de la torre que le habían cedido junto a Tsunade. Todos los días el Kazekage le llevaba un obsequio de artesanía típica de su aldea. La cual, como muchas, no solo estaba compuesta por shinobis. Junto a él, le acompañaba una pequeña comitiva encargada de atender todas las necesidades que se dieran en el camino, sin mencionar que pertenecían al grupo de mayor confianza de Gaara, por lo que todos los informes emitidos respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo con los grupos de Konoha y Suna, eran develados a ellas antes que al consejo.

― Tsunade-sama, me ha pedido que la escolte a solas a la torre del Kazekage ― le resultaba extraño que Gaara se dirigiera así mismo como un tercero, él ya le había explicado el porqué de ello;

_"La torre no me pertenece, le pertenece a Suna al igual que el cargo de Kazekage, si yo muriera mañana, la torre seguiría siendo la del Kazekage"_

A diferencia de muchos que ella conocía, existía una humildad natural en Gaara que parecía acoger a todo el mundo. Incluso Sasuke, Neji y Naruto, tenían cierta debilidad al demostrar de que eran capaces, sobre todo si se trataba de luchar. Gaara no tenía aquella necesidad, habiendo corrido una suerte similar a la de Naruto su carácter, cuando se trataba de liderar, se tornaba mucho más tranquilo que el del rubio y claramente había tenido que madurar con mayor rapidez. Por otro lado, parecía conocer a Suna, mucho más de lo que Naruto estaba dispuesto a conocer de Konoha, ya que el Kazekage no dudaba de la existencia de un lado más oscuro en su aldea con el cual había aprendido a convivir. A diferencia del rubio, quién impulsado por su natural optimismo parecía olvidar que existían vicios humanos mucho más profundos, los cuales no podían ser cambiados solo con la voluntad.

Y sabía ella, que ese era la principal barrera que limitaba el avance de Naruto.

Por lo que no podía menos que admirarse del joven Kazekage, y así mismo, le habría gustado tener aquella madurez y amplitud de visión mucho antes de que el mundo se estrellara en su cara.

― ¿Se encuentra mal la Hokage? ― preguntó intrigada. Gaara asintió en silencio, aunque no supo explicar el porqué de ello.

Lo cierto es que los dos ignoraban la monumental resaca que Tsunade sufría en aquél momento. Harta de su estancia en Suna con hipócritas rodeando al Kazekage y por ende, en esos momentos, a ella prefirió dedicarse a algo que le ayudara a olvidar lo molesto de esa situación.

― Al parecer durante la noche presentó fuertes dolores estomacales.

― Oh, ya veo.

― ¿No le dijo nada a usted? ― Hinata negó gentil.

― Hokage-sama no es una mujer a quién le sea indiferente mostrar debilidad ― Gaara asintió cerrando los ojos, se detuvo unos pasos y miró a su pequeño séquito.

― Matsuri ― llamó a una muchacha que lanzó un gesto de hostilidad a Hinata, para luego ignorarla, Gaara extendió su mano y sin que se le dijera nada más a la chica, ella le entrego una sombrilla que el Kazekage abrió y bajo la cual ambos se cobijaron del sol.

Hinata aprovechó el gesto para pasar su mano bajo el brazo que Gaara le había ofrecido.

― Por unos momentos podremos salirnos del protocolo ― dijo él con tranquilidad. Volvió la vista a los suyos y los despidió.

― Gaara-san no cree que un gesto como este llamará la atención de su consejo ― él se encogió de hombros.

― Siempre que puedan intentaran de buscar defectos en mi desempeño, ya no lucho contra ello tratando de complacerlos, sencillamente se me hace imposible ― Hinata asintió.

― Entiendo a lo que se refiere.

― Lo sé.

― De todas maneras Gaara-san no debería haber despedido a sus acompañantes.

― Era necesario, son de mi absoluta confianza y son jóvenes lo que en ocasiones es una mala mezcla, lo que hablaré ahora solo quiero que lo escuchen sus oídos Hinata Hyuuga ― la muchacha le observó y sonrió.

― Puede c-contar con mi silencio.

― No necesito de tu silencio, solo que sea la amiga receptiva que siempre ha sido ― se volvió hacia ella y esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Halagada, Hinata asintió.

― ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Naruto? ― preguntó.

― Naruto trata de h… hacer lo mejor que puede, p… pero creo, en ocasiones que es demasiado impulsivo ― de a poco las calles comenzaron a llenar de ciudadanos cubiertos de gruesos ropajes, el viento comenzó a entibiarse, así como el aire.

― Es la voluntad del fuego.

― Todos tenemos voluntad de fuego, n… no es necesario ser de Konoha para ello ― Gaara miró alrededor y notó que la gente se volteaba a verlos. Hinata, naturalmente, por su indumentaria llamaba la atención, llevaba un Yukata fresco de un suave azul.

― Parece decepcionada de ello ― Hinata alzó el rostro con sorpresa.

― N… no me refiero a ello Gaara-san, es solo que… n… nada en este mundo es ideal y, creo que en Konoha aún vivimos en un s… sueño.

― ¿Lo dices por Naruto? ― Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada, no le gustaba sentirse así, llena de dudas sobre alguien en quién había confiado toda su vida. Pero aquél gesto fue suficiente para Gaara, el Kazekage volvió la vista al camino y continuó : ― Es perseverante, si quiere conseguir sus objetivos no dejara que nada lo detenga, siquiera el saber que en Konoha la voluntad de fuego es algo disperso y vano. Pero he acertado al principio, esta decepcionada ― Hinata volvió a negar.

― Es mi vista Gaara-san, es mi pensamiento, lo que siento y lo que he comenzado a creer, cuando… cuando fue el juicio a Uchiha-san, y por fuerza tuvimos que enterarnos de la verdad de su clan… a veces no podía creer las capas de suciedad que habían, u… una bajo otra. Y todo estaba ahí… envenenando todo en lo que yo creía. Y… y Naruto-kun, él, él se mantuvo impasible, creyendo que aquello, por ser pasado no importaba ― Gaara asintió.

― Ciertamente que es como Naruto podría ver las cosas.

― A… a veces creo que fue mi amor por él lo que me cegó, creí… creí que si podía ver el mundo como él lo hacía entendería como él entiende.

― No puedo negar que también lo intenté, pero el universo de un Kage se extiende mucho más allá que su sola aldea, y no puede excluir los lugares oscuros solo porque son parte del pasado. Siempre he creído que ese aprendizaje será parte del proceso que llevara a Naruto a ser Hokage en su aldea, aún somos y él es joven. Además creo que es alguien que puede hacer cambiar, de verdad, a la gente. Mírame, mira a tu aldea y aquellos que le rodean, después de años de maltratarlo él los ha disculpado por ello, lucha y se sacrifica por Konoha ― Hinata suspiró y asintió.

― S… siempre he creído que se trataba de una luz interna, u… un poder superior el que le impulsaba a… a…

― ¿Ser tan terco? ― Hinata sonrió y asintió, gesto que fue compartido por Gaara ― …bueno, sabemos que es así. Pero si lo que te preocupa es eso, creo que pasara. A todos a quienes ha afectado… como me ocurrió a mí, pasamos por un proceso de re estructuración, las cosas que considerabas importantes de pronto dejan de serlo y si llevas una vida creyéndolo, claro, es un proceso lento.

Si Hinata podía aceptar que algo así le estaba ocurriendo, solo que no era Naruto su gestor.

― Por cierto― interrumpió de pronto Gaara ― se me informó que Toma Tsubume intentó solicitar tu mano a Tsunade-sama ― la muchacha alzó la vista casi espantada.

― ¡¿N...nani?!

― Si, hace un par de semanas. Lamento decir si, que ha sido un comportamiento vergonzoso, Toma es ambicioso y muy inteligente, pero dudo seriamente que tus encantos lo hayan cautivado de verdad ― Hinata bajó la vista mientras trataba de controlar el calor que subía por su cuello.

― Y… yo no p…puedo Gaara-san, yo… ya…

― Tranquila Hinata ― en ese punto Gaara se adelantó a una pequeña fuente, pasó su mano con rapidez por el chorro de agua que caía y se la llevó al cuello ― Toma se llevó una gran decepción con Tsunade, aunque no puedo impedir que repita su proposición, esta vez a ti ― Hinata se relajó al escuchar aquellas palabras, era cierto que la Hokage no tenía inferencia alguna en su matrimonio, pero de haberle parecido conveniente Tsunade tenía todo el derecho de trasmitir la proposición de ese muchacho a su clan, lo que claramente daría que hablar dentro de su familia. Sobre todo si es que de aquello se podía sacar un acuerdo ventajoso.

― Estaré preparada, gracias Gaara-san ― entonces él se le quedó mirando con atención y seriedad.

― ¿Estás comprometida? ― nuevamente el rubor ascendió a una proporción mayor que los grados centígrados de la Aldea de la Arena.

― Eh… ah ― Hinata bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su yukata ― n… a… aún no.

― Oh, ya veo ¿Has elegido a alguien pero aún no sabes si tu clan lo aceptara? ― ella asintió ― ¿Quién más lo sabe?

― N… nadie― él se acercó nuevamente a ella y cogió la sombrilla.

― Bien, puedes contar con mi silencio ― Hinata suspiró aliviada. Aunque en todo lo que les quedaba de recorrido hasta la torre del Kazekage, no fue capaz de levantar la vista.

* * *

_Estaba ahí frente a él haciendo todo el esfuerzo humano posible por mantenerse de pie, por evitar desmayarse, pero le resultaba imposible mirarle. Sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo con una velocidad que superaba, incluso, la de sus entrenamientos más duros._

" _Puedo conservar la calma, puedo… ¿puedo?"_

― _Na… Na… ― tragó saliva y suspiró, no le ayudaba mucho que él se mantuviera en un silencio expectante, ya de por si había sido muy difícil el separarlo de Sakura y Sasuke, alzó la vista y notó como es que ambos, lejos de ellos, les observaban con fijeza. Solo que Sakura fue más sutil al coger al Uchiha de un brazo y sacarlo arrastrando del festival, cuando lo notó se había quebrado una uña de tanto pellizcar su dedo medio ―… Na… Naruto-kun._

_Fue cuando en medio de su flequillo pudo ver lo rígido que él estaba, Naruto siquiera la miraba a ella, estaba con la vista fija y pérdida en el horizonte y, a pesar de ser de noche, podía ver como su rostro había enrojecido. Solo que con lo ingenua que era supuso que el Uzumaki estaba sufriendo de fiebre. Lo que hizo a un lado su timidez para, preocupada, preguntar:_

― _¿T… te sientes b…bien Na…Naruto-Kun? ― con aquello el rubio pareció reaccionar, se quedó mirándole un par de segundos y se rascó la mejilla._

― _H… hai, es solo ― desvió la mirada ― solo que… que ― volvió la vista a ella y le sonrió ― nada Hinata-chan ― tragó ― ¿Qué… que… ― carraspeó ― ¿Querías decirme algo?_

_Volvió a bajar la vista ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara? Casi le parecía que prefería seguir en la ignorancia sobre una posible respuesta a su desesperada declaración de amor, pero la guerra ya había terminado y cosas habían pasado entre ambos al final de la batalla. ¿Sería importante ella para él? ¿Habría, el corazón de Naruto, abierto sus puertas a la pequeña posibilidad –porqué ciertamente no pedía nada más- de amarla a ella?_

" _Solo una, por pequeña que sea"_

_Respiró profundamente, de ser por ella jamás habría decidido dar ese paso, se conformaba con haberlo dicho, de hecho siquiera era necesario que Naruto le diera una respuesta. Pero hace un par de días su padre, sabría kami como, se había enterado. Le había llamado a su despacho e interrogado sobre el suceso en sí, con mucha vergüenza Hinata admitió que no había sido de gran ayuda. Y la sentencia de Hiashi Hyuuga resultó tan tajante como todas las decisiones que tomara:_

― _Y Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Te corresponde en tus sentimientos? ― Hinata no lo sabía pero prefirió el arriesgarse antes que mentir, jamás se había creído triunfadora o que con el solo hecho de que Naruto supiera sus sentimientos los correspondería inmediatamente, incluso ella sabía que era absurdo._

― _N… No lo sé Otou-san._

― _¿No se ha acercado a ti a darte una respuesta? ― nuevamente negó_ _―_ _Que desconsiderado… ― ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, el que a Hinata le pareció demasiado largo, entonces comenzó a sentir escalofríos, la habitación completa se enfrío, al punto en que su aliento comenzó a verse a cada exhalación._

_De pronto, sorprendiéndola, su padre se colocó de pie, visiblemente molesto. Y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Fue cuando Hinata escuchó los murmullos. Creía que provenían de otro lado de la habitación e incluso imagino que eran fantasmas de antiguos Hyuuga´s, lo que a su vez explicaría el porqué del frío. Entonces supo que no, que la fuente más cercana de aquellos ruidos sutiles, contenidos y enojados proveían de su progenitor, quién sin prestarle atención seguía caminando de lado a lado._

_Entonces ocurrió algo que Hinata jamás creyó vería en su vida; su padre se inclinó frente a ella y la cogió por los hombros. Muy, pero muy enfadado._

― _Escuchame Hinata, esto es lo que harás: irás con ese imbécil al festival de hoy, tendrás mi permiso para separarte del clan y obtendrás de él una respuesta ¿Ha quedado claro? ― una tonalidad purpura se había apoderado del rostro de Hinata, ella no podía hacer eso, la sola idea era… era terrorífica._

― _P… pero oto… yo, no… no qui… qui… ¿re… re… respuesta? N…no, no es… ne… nece_

― _¡Claro que si! ― había vuelto a ser el Hiashi Hyuuga al que estaba acostumbrada ― podrá ser el salvador de la Aldea, hijo del antiguo Yondaime, podrá tener todos los títulos que quiera, pero tú has arriesgado tu vida por él, su falta de padres no lo excusa de su desconsideración, de ahora en adelante a mis ojos será un imbécil, aún si llega aceptarte ¿Has oído? ― Hinata cerró los ojos y asintió, demasiado asustada para replicar nada, su padre paso de ella dirigiéndose a la salida, fue cuando volteó y dicto su sentencia ― si por alguna razón consideras que todo esto es innecesario y la respuesta de ese imbécil te parece poco importante como para saberla o si, sencillamente, decides que no quieres saberla, seré yo quien vaya con él ¿entendido?_

_Bien, con eso lo había sellado. Así que cualquier sentimiento que su natural timidez pudiera darle como razón para dejar pasar la respuesta de Naruto se inclinó, con no sorpresiva docilidad, al temor que le infundía la idea de que su padre tuviera que enfrentarse al rubio._

" _Uno de los dos podría morir"_

_Y ahí estaba, se había engalanado más que de costumbre. No sabía bien el por qué, pero al menos su padre lo había aprobado._

― _Yo… ― era imposible hacerlo sin que se le trabara la lengua, si tan solo él entendiera; en algún momento había pensado de manera positiva y todo terminó reduciéndose a que él la besaba y le decía que si, que la quería tanto o más que ella a él, que no había dejado de pensar en ella y que desde que se enfrentara a Pain por ayudarle había pensado en ella como la mujer con la cual debía estar, claramente nada de eso ocurrió y era evidente que nada de eso pasaría. Así que ahí estaba tratando de hilar las palabras que pondrían fin a esa agonía ―… Na… Naruto-kun yo… ― suspiró ― yo… que… ― tragó saliva y comenzó a halar la uña de su dedo medio, de pronto le molestaba, de pronto tenía que sacarla de ahí ―… que… quería ― bajó aún más la vista, avergonzada y nerviosa._

_De pronto había demasiado ruido._

― _¿Qué querías Hinata-chan? ― ante la mención de su nombre no pudo menos que alzar la vista, los ojos de Naruto le miraban pacientes y comprensivos, pero había algo más en ellos y Hinata temió lo que podía ser ¿Pena, lástima?_

_Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, no podía si tenía que mirarlo a la cara. Contó hasta tres y el ruido se fue, estaba a solas en un vacío blanco y enorme, solo la voz de él resonaba y a su cabeza llegó aquella imagen que casi le destroza el corazón; el brillo de las estacas que atravesaban los miembros del chico que amaba, sujetándole cruelmente, listo para ser asesinado._

" _Solo estoy siendo egoísta"_

― _Sa…saber N…Naruto-kun ―dijo finalmente, su dedo medio comenzó a doler cuando entendió que aún halaba de su uña, una punzada directo en medio de esta y adentrándose en su piel, quemándola ― ya… ― tragó y abrió los ojos , el brillo de las luces y el ruido volvieron, pero ahora su atención solo estaba en él ―ya… sabes l-lo que siento ― y el ardor de su dedo comenzó a subir por su garganta, dolía, pero no podía detenerse en eso ―… y… qui… quisiera s… sa… saber que… que e… es lo… que… s…siente N-Naruto-kun._

_Estaba dicho, la tortura había terminado y en medio de sus dedos la sangre comenzó a colarse._

* * *

Hanabi Hyuuga, como siempre, miró con un desprecio que sería eterno a su amigo. Teniendo toda el ancho de la avenida para cruzar, en ese día lluvioso, la menor de los Hyuuga´s decidió atravesarse precisamente por la acera que ellos seguían, precisamente frente a Naruto, al mismo tiempo en que su amigo bajaba su sombrilla como si quisiera cubrirse el rostro.

No serviría, Hanabi estaba frente a ellos evitándoles el paso.

― Muévete Uzumaki-baka ― ordenó.

― ¿Por qué no te mueves tú? ― preguntó él, pero Hanabi siquiera le prestó atención, se quedó con esa mirada fija y helada observando con atención al rubio.

― Tampoco harás nada ¿Naruto? ― preguntó, fastidiado Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

― Hay espacio de sobra en la calle para que pases.

― Guarda silencio Uchiha.

― ¿Acaso me obligaras? ― solo entonces ella le dirigió una mirada, sonrió con suficiencia en un gesto que habría reconocido como propio.

― No desperdiciaré mi tiempo con un traidor.

" _Eso será un problema"_

― Ya basta Hanabi-chan ― increpó Naruto, hablando por primera vez. La chica se volvió a él furiosa.

― ¿Quién demonios te crees para tratarme así?

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú para hablarle así? ― de nuevo la sonrisa auto suficiente. Por kami, como habría disfrutado borrándosela.

― Así que esta es tu novia ahora ― completamente ignorado, Sasuke decidió continuar.

No podía contestar las provocaciones de la chiquilla esa y además Naruto siempre se quedaba ahí, como si mereciera el desprecio de toda aquella familia.

Bien, eso era exagerado, en la actualidad solo Hanabi seguía despreciándole, Neji le ignoraba y Hiashi había comenzado a hablarle, consciente de que el rubio tarde o temprano sería el próximo Hokage. Solo Hinata continuó siendo gentil con el dobe, jamás dejó de hablarle y él nunca había sentido rencor en las palabras de ella cuando se referían al rubio. No lo entendía. En eso era como ella, como la estúpida de Hanabi.

Además se sentía frustrado y muy molesto, algo que no sería novedad alguna sino fuera por que, además, debía de ocultarlo; la visita de Hinata a Suna se había extendido un par de semanas más, y eso le tenía de un pésimo humor.

El mensaje había llegado mientras él se encontraba en una misión que no duró más de tres días, había supuesto que al regresar podría, nuevamente, colarse en los territorios de los Hyuuga´s para cruzar aquél lago y escabullirse en la cabaña que ambos compartieran desde hace tiempo. Se imaginó que la vería cansada durmiendo en su habitación, sobre el futón en el que tanto habían compartido, él se colaría entre sus ropas, frío y dispuesto para que ella le abraza y calmara dándole su calor. En el peor de los casos tendría que esperarla hasta que todos sus asuntos estuvieran finiquitados, entonces, como siempre él le ayudaría a desvestirla y, después de tantos días la provocaría y excitaría con toda la intención de hacerle el amor.

Solo que nada de eso ocurriría, al llegar a la torre del Hokage para dar su informe se topó con Hiashi Hyuuga, quién salía de una reunión con Shikamaru. Hablaron un rato y él le explicó que los asuntos de Hinata en Suna –misión de la que supuestamente no estaba informado- tardarían un par de semanas más.

" _Semanas más, catorce putos días, con suerte"_

Naruto lo alcanzó poco antes de llegar a Ichiraku.

― ¡Teme! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

― Me fastidia tener que ver como esa mocosa te trata ― contestó indiferente. Naruto bajó la vista y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

― No hables así de ella… Hanabi, Hanabi-chan tiene sus razones ― que la nombrara de esa manera le hacía recordarla.

" _Maldito debilucho"_

― De todas maneras no tienes por qué aguantarlo, si su hermana aprendió a vivir con el rechazo ¿Por qué a ella debe afectarle? No es su asunto ― Naruto asintió vagamente, señal clara de que sus palabras no le convencían.

― ¿Cómo lo haces tú? ― Sasuke se crispo, por una milésima de segundo asumió que Naruto se refería a su relación con Hinata.

― ¿Cómo hago qué?

― No sentir culpa por ello.

― ¿Sentir culpa por no sacarle los dientes a esa chica? ― sonrió, buscando cambiar el tema

― ¡Teme! ¡Te estas burlando ttebayoo! ― Sasuke no contestó ante la obviedad de la acusación, pero Naruto volvió su semblante a aquél que cargaba cada vez que se sentía mal, era como lo veía entrar cada vez que llegaba a su celda a visitarle, con cada noticia peor que la anterior ― además… no es gracioso.

― A mi si me lo parece, una chiquilla que con suerte puede tocarte te hace sentir culpable por no corresponder los sentimientos de su hermana, quién para más si te ha perdonado… Si a la Hyuuga mayor no le importa ¿Por qué el resto se da el derecho a recriminarte lo que sea? ― Sasuke había perfeccionado el arte de mentir cuando se trataba de hablar de ella, de la misma manera Hinata lo había hecho cuando se trataba de fingir, frente a todos, que él le era indiferente.

¡Demonios!... pagaría por tenerla ahí, aunque fuera en el mesón de Ichiraku, dándole la espalda, esperando un pedido para ella o su hermana, significaba que la vería, que estaría con ella. En cambio solo se topó con Teuchi y Ayame, quienes, como siempre los saludaron dándoles la bienvenida.

Ambos pasaron directo al mesón:

― No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí el decirle que no a Hinata ― soltó de pronto Naruto, obligándolo a mirarle.

La noche en que el dobe la rechazara, ya hace muchos años atrás, él había estado presente. O había tratado de estarlo, hasta que Sakura lo arrastró lejos de ese lugar. Eso no era normal en él. ¿Qué le importaba?

Solo que..., solo que ella era la única que parecía tratarlo como si en verdad su pasado no importara.

― ¿Te gustaba? ― se forzó a preguntar. Naruto negó sin siquiera mirarle y aquello le tranquilizó ― Es decir si ― se crispó ― pero no de esa manera, Hinata siempre me había parecido rara ― claramente su amigo tenía serios problemas para enfrentar la realidad, sobre todo si es que alguien como él (un ninja que vestía de naranja y solo comía ramen) la consideraba a ella rara… ¡a ella!: "rara" ― y algo oscura, es decir nunca hablaba, siempre se jugaba con sus dedos no era una chica común ― debió intervenir.

― Lo dices porque tu concepto de común se refiere a chicas como Sakura e Ino ― Naruto recibió su plato de ramen con extraña tranquilidad, Sasuke podía verlo, eran las señales inequívocas de que estaba incómodo, no con el tema, sino consigo mismo.

" _Siempre ha sido demasiado generoso, aceptarla lo hubiera sido, pero él prefirió la verdad"_

― Puede ser… y entonces… ― suspiró ― hizo lo que hizo y… y algo dentro de mí se removió ― Naruto no notó como es que Ayame se le quedó mirando con atención, la chica le hizo un gesto gentil a Sasuke mientras le entregaba su plato y volvió a la cocina ― era como si… como si de pronto le importara a alguien, mucho, tanto como para sacrificar su vida.

No fue necesario que el dobe relatara más, Sasuke, con calma separó sus hashi y cogió los fideos. Podía entenderlo, era un efecto que Hinata propiciaba en sus cercanos; él claramente se tomaba como un ejemplo de ello, pero también lo había visto en Neji y la misma Hanabi. Era extraño que alguien a quién consideras un completo desconocido se enfrente al mundo solo por ti. La preocupación de Hinata, nacida de su amor por el dobe le había llevado mucho más lejos.

Claro que podía entenderlo y, así mismo, lo envidiaba y las ganas de cascar su cabeza contra el mesón, las paredes, puertas, rocas y montañas que se le cruzaran se peleaban porque las dejara aflorar libremente.

El problema era que no podía odiarlo. Eso era claro, por lo mismo no se controlaba cuando se enfrentaban. Se lo debía, aunque usara a Hinata como excusa de ello.

Y de eso se trataba, imaginaba que en Naruto aquello debió de significar mucho más. De niño había sido tratado como un paria y toda su vida debió enfrentar el rechazo y el menosprecio. A fuerza de golpes y terquedad se abrió camino entre todos ellos, incluso en él, para solo ser reconocido cuando se vio en él un soldado de utilidad. Era la hipocresía que el odiaba de Konoha, pero Naruto parecía bastante conforme con ello, no se trataba del resto hacia él, era él quién identificaba al resto, era por ellos que se había esforzado y continuado hasta la extenuación. Para de pronto, entender que alguien siempre le había visto, que desinteresadamente buscaba su aprobación, buscaba ser correspondida y ante esa idea su estómago se revolvió. Eran celos, lo sabía acuosos celos.

" _No puedo reprocharle nada"_

Respiro y se llevó el tazón a la boca, en Konoha seguía lloviendo y la temperatura esa mañana había sido menor que los días anteriores. Era solo el principio, cuando las lluvias pasaran vendría el frío y con él la llegada del invierno.

" _Catorce días, con suerte"_

* * *

_Ya la había visto siguiendo a su padre, tomando la misma distancia que a Neji la separaba de ella, solo que a diferencia del castaño que solía aconsejarla, era evidente que ella estaba ahí para aprender. Los había visto en su juicio y por sus ojos pudo reconocerlos, pero decir que en ese momento ella provocó algo en su interior seria mentir._

_Solo era un rostro más, menos impasible, entre todos los que ahí le miraban._

_El extraño veredicto del juez lo salvó de perder su cabeza. Aunque también debía de agradecer la defensa de Shikamaru y Sakura y los testimonios de sus compañeros, excepto Naruto claro, lo confundió todo, se puso nervioso cuando lo interrogaron y solo habló idiotez tras idiotez._

_Su mayor sorpresa fue Tsunade, quien habló favorablemente de él y de una posible rehabilitación, habló de la positiva influencia de Naruto sobre todos y como es que estando ambos juntos, se podría sacar lo mejor de él._

_Consejo que el juez siguió al pie de la letra, no sabía en realidad con qué fin. Quizás solo fastidiarlo, algo que al tercer día de su libertad condicional ya había conseguido. Era mucho más fácil ignorarlo todo mientras estaba postrado y encerrado. En medio de aquél silencio blanco que apestaba a éter era mucho más fácil ser nadie, ignorar a todos y no esperar nada._

_Solo la muerte._

_Pero al estar en medio de la gente de Konoha y ver cómo es que aquellos a quienes había despreciado buscaban ayudarle, algo dentro de él sufrió una conmoción. Era la sensación de saberse importante para un desconocido y en su caso, para alguien a quién él había intentado destruir._

_Claramente eso lo asimiló, mucho, pero mucho después._

_Durante su juicio lo único que pudo sentir fue estupor y confusión. Sensaciones que le provocaron algo en su estómago, algo parecido a la molestia que le inundaba cuando Sakura lo miraba con pena. El estupor vino cuando supo que viviría, la confusión al oír su sentencia y durante mucho tiempo Sasuke no fue capaz de asimilar como es que ambas sensaciones se introducían en su pecho obligándole a ver todo con un poco, mínimo, pero algo, de interés._

_Se consideró apropiado para asegurar su permanencia en la aldea restringir por completo sus salidas durante seis años, podría haberse sentido como un prisionero de Konoha, pero mientras escuchaba su cabeza seguía procesando las palabras favorables de sus compañeros, las esperanzas que habían puesto en él. Siquiera pestañeo cuando se le dijo que sus puertas del chakra permanecerían bloqueadas por cuatro años más, lo que le volvía tan corriente como el mismo Teuchi y el que se le obligara a trabajar en la reconstrucción de Konoha le pareció casi aceptable._

_Solo quiso replicar cuando se dictamino que debería pasar con Naruto Uzumaki –quién sería su garante de buena conducta- todo el tiempo libre del cual dispusiera durante esos seis años. Pero nadie atendió sus quejas. Siquiera el saber que la fortuna Uchiha sería usada en la reconstrucción y que el territorio que había sido de sus antepasados pasaría a la aldea lo sacó de la molestia de saber que debería –por fuerza- vivir con Naruto._

_Con el tiempo Tsunade ordenó su destrucción para utilizarlos como granjas y lugares de cultivo. No le importó. Él mismo ayudó a derribar los muros que los separaban del resto de la aldea._

_Cada día que el juicio duró se topó con ellos. El día en que le sacaron sus cadenas y lo dejaron salir sus ex compañeros le esperaban afuera. Solo Sakura le abrazó y él no hizo nada por apartarla, habría sido lo mismo si es que un huracán pasaba y se lo llevaba, aun sentía aquella molesta confusión que lo tenía perplejo. Y, ciertamente, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El dobe y Kiba decidieron que sería bueno celebrar solo que él no sentía ánimos para nada, pero no era como si le importara mucho._

_Dejándose llevar, como lo había hecho durante los últimos meses, se vio caminando con todos los rookies de su generación hacía el departamento de Naruto._

_Fue cuando dos de los Hyuuga´s se hicieron presente frente a ellos, Hinata caminaba con seguridad y asentía a algo que Neji le había dicho, ella cruzó las manos cuando se detuvo frente a Naruto. Kiba y Shikamaru se les acercaron pero de pronto el Inuzuka se alejó molesto para volver a unirse a su grupo, en donde se mantuvo hostil toda la noche._

_Durante unos segundos Naruto le señalo y ambos Hyuuga´s volvieron la vista hacia él, Neji asintió en silencio y Hinata le sonrió. Luego se alejaron hablando con Shikamaru quién les alcanzó ya en el departamento del dobe._ _Ninguna de las chicas se le acercó y si bien estuvo en aquél lugar, no participo de nada por lo que la celebración duró solo un par de horas, nada remarcable sucedió, nadie se emborracho, nadie besó a nadie. Solo fue una pequeña convivencia que le dio su real bienvenida a Konoha "su hogar"._

_A media noche Naruto sacó un futon enmohecido y le cedió el propio para que descansara. Sabía que su antiguo yo, no habría cedido a esa muestra tan pobre de lástima, pero como muchas cosas, no le importó. A las tres de la mañana seguía despierto, quizás se había excedido con el sueño en prisión, pero mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Naruto sabía que ahí comenzaba la parte más dura de toda su vida. Volver, nuevamente, a iniciar desde cero._

_A las ocho de la mañana Naruto despertó. Y supo que ese sería su primer día de regreso a la normalidad._


	4. Chapter 4

_Llegó dirigiendo a todo el grupo Hyuuga, en su mayoría jóvenes como ellos, que había llegado a prestar ayuda en la destrucción de todas las viviendas que aún quedaban en pie en el que fuera el territorio de sus antepasados; traía consigo agua fresca, bocadillos para todos los voluntarios y expertos en terrenos pertenecientes a su clan, quienes venían con la exclusiva función de buscar suelos adecuados para la siembra así como napas subterráneas._

_Los antiguos pozos que surtieran a su clan se habían secado cuando él era un niño y el sistema de drenaje que llevaba el agua a las viviendas había colapsado poco antes de que él abandonara la aldea._

_Él estaba con la Hokage y Sakura, cuando uno de ellos le dio el informe a Hinata. La miró, como siempre, desde lejos. Estaba seguro de que en aquél tiempo solo la veía como a una chica más, puesto que nada se anidaba en él cuando cruzaban miradas, pero no podía negar que le agradaba; que fuera cortés e inclinara su cabeza a modo de saludo le parecía suficiente para considerarla una persona tratable, que le sonriera sin juzgarlo le hacía sentirse un poco más normal, como si de pronto estuviera acercándose a su hogar; ella no era de su grupo cercano, pertenecía a la aldea, a los extraños y si alguien de ese grupo, aun cuando fuera solo una persona era capaz de tratarle con normalidad, aquél blanco que llenaba su pecho parecía encogerse, milímetros, pero lo hacía._

_Aunque admitía que no era la única, Neji también le trataba con la misma cortesía, solo que su frialdad chocaba con la propia, Shino era un tanto más afable y Shikamaru nunca hablaba demás. Aquellas eran las personas que sin ser de su equipo le trataban con aún más normalidad que el mismo Naruto, que Sakura._

_Hinata le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para pasar monumentalmente de él y centrarse en hablar con Tsunade._

_Estaban a pocos pasos y podía escuchar claramente lo que decía:_

_― K… Kato-san dice que el s-sistema de drenaje es i-inservible, sobre todo en el sector en el cual se c… conecta con la central hidráulica de la aldea, por lo que las reparaciones deberían iniciarse desde ahí. Además me dice que debido al estado de abandono… l… la zona b… bajo ― miró entonces en su dirección y regresó la vista hacia Tsunade ― la residencia de Uchiha-san se… se ha convertido en un pantano, por lo que tarde o temprano la estructura de la casa cederá._

_― ¿Eso nos ahorrará trabajo? ― intervino él en esa ocasión._

_― No lo creo… U-Uchiha-san ― contestó ella, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él._

_― ¿Por qué?_

_― Si dejamos que el pantano se trague tu casa Sasuke, después será un problema limpiar todo, es factible que la madera esté podrida, sin mencionar que puede estar viviendo ahí ― Tsunade se volvió a la Hyuuga. ― ¿Qué recomienda tu gente, Hinata?_

_― Ahm, ano… C-comenzar por equipos de a dos a desarmarla desde el tejado, mientras que otro grupo se encarga de drenar la arena y el lodo, le pediré a los míos que d… despejen de criaturas el lugar, es m…más fácil para nosotros verlos._

_― Me parece buena idea, pero Hinata ¿Por qué no pueden ser más? ― preguntó Sakura._

_Hinata miró a Sakura y Sasuke desvió la vista hacia el terreno amurallado que se extendía frente a él._

_― No sabemos si la estructura resistirá ― contestaron al unísono, logrando por primera vez desde que llegara a Konoha, esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa cansada, muy diferente a la que ella lucía; gentil y divertida._

* * *

_Ese día trabajó con Sakura, pero no sobre el que fuera su hogar. Se dedicaron a desmalezar toda la zona periférica a los muros que rodeaban el distrito Uchiha, trabajo que le llevó casi una semana, tenía prohibido utilizar armas, por lo que siquiera se consideró adecuado pasarle un cuchillo o navaja, sabía que Sakura prácticamente oficiaba como su guardián, pero su compañía no le molestaba. También tenía muchas cosas que decirle o, tal vez se las habría dicho de no ser por lo poco que le interesaba._

_Naruto llegó al día siguiente y con la ayuda de sus clones de sombra el trabajo avanzó con rapidez, de otra forma habría sido el mes completo arrancando maleza; trabajo que le molestaba, estaban en verano y en las zonas más secas el polvo se arremolinaba cada vez que movía parte de la maleza y terminaba adentrándose en sus fosas nasales. Era bastante frustrante; además el sol los golpeaba sin clemencia y para beber algo se debía de detener, salir de los terrenos y abastecerse con los niños que ayudaban en las faenas, no podían ingresar al terreno ya que los materiales de las viviendas estallaban o cedían ante las técnicas de los Shinobis que ayudaban en su destrucción._

_Pero todo eso no le importaba, hace mucho que no sentía orgullo de su clan, situación que se extendió al él mismo cuando pudo tomar el peso a todo lo que había propiciado y hecho. Si, era mejor que todo rastro de ellos desapareciera y al envejecer y morir también podrían olvidarse de él._

_Fue cuando comprendió que para lograrlo debía olvidarse de tener hijos, era algo prematuro, pronto cumpliría los diecisiete años y ya había decidido que la progenie Uchiha terminaba con él._

_Los días pasaban con relativa tranquilidad en lo que eran sus actividades diarias, junto a Naruto se levantaban al amanecer y se separaban una vez fuera de la casa del rubio, él con dirección a los distrito Uchiha, Naruto camino a la torre del Hokage, luego se topaba con Sakura quién siempre le invitaba a desayunar, cosa que hacían en completo silencio._

_― Has recuperado peso Sasuke-kun ― le dijo ella, ya pasada su segunda semana de libertad, él solo asintió, era cierto; quizás la dieta de ramen de Naruto no fuera la más saludable, pero al menos sus ropas ya no le quedaban tan holgadas._

_Terminaron en poco menos de veinte minutos y en silencio se dirigieron a lo que iba quedando de su antiguo distrito. Corría algo de viento fresco, el cual, solo se podía disfrutar a esas horas de la mañana, en un par de horas más todo se secaría y no habría consuelo alguno contra el calor._

_Sasuke trató de despejar su cabeza, pero el ruido de las pisadas de Sakura mantenía su atención fija en aquél movimiento. El sol, que aún se estaba acomodando en el cielo, les daba de lleno, sin embargo era poco lo que les afectaba en consideración a lo que sabía, llegaría molestar. Aún había poco movimiento en la aldea, sin embargo los Hyuuga´s; hombres y mujeres, ya se encaminaban a sus labores, un cuadro que venía repitiéndose a lo largo de los días, silenciosos, disciplinados y serios._

_Era cuando algo parecido a una tensión solía cernirse sobre ambos, podía sentirlo. Aun cuando estaba casi privado por completo de su chakra. Quizás Sakura no era la mejor escondiéndolo, pero cuando lo sentía el vello de sus brazos se erizaba y algo recorría su nuca, la sensación era cientos de veces inferior a lo que sentía cuando un enemigo lo acechaba, además era indefinible, cuando era un niño podía sentir con claridad el tipo de sensación que él provocaba, el estado del chakra que era enviado en su dirección, en sus fans resultaba -en ocasiones- indefensa y complaciente, muy al contrario de cuando luchaba._

_Pero estando ahí con Sakura a su lado, solo sabía que él le provocaba cosas y que, sin siquiera ser receptivo a ella, podía sentir como el chakra de la muchacha comenzaba a pulular hacia él._

_― Es molesto que hagas eso ― dijo finalmente sin mirarla y sin detenerse._

_― ¿Nani? ― Sasuke bufó._

_― Es molesto que hagas eso. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ― solo entonces volteó a mirarla. Sakura se le quedó mirando con sus ojos color jade, su flequillo y el sol los hacían parecerse a la cascada de Ryuzen, justo bajo el chorro, en donde el agua cambiaba de una tonalidad clara a otra oscura en suaves ondas._

_Sakura bajó un poco su mentón y se llevó la mano a este._

_― Humm… me preguntaba cómo te sentías ahora ― alzó una ceja, creía que le saldría con alguna diatriba sobre sus sentimientos como es que estos habían cambiado o tal vez no. Algo por el estilo._

_Sinceramente, eso no se lo esperaba._

"Es natural, declaró en mi favor, preparó mi defensa"

_― ¿Sobre estar en Konoha? ― Sakura asintió y su gesto de sorpresa no le pasó desapercibido. Bueno, la muchacha le había hecho una pregunta directa, podía contestarla ― indiferente._

_Sakura asintió, volvió la vista al frente en silencio._

_― Yo estoy feliz de que regresaras, de que decidieras quedarte en Konoha, todos lo están y Naruto cuenta contigo ― nuevamente sintió ese escozor en el estómago._

_Eso era molesto._

_Pero si lo había sentido cuando Sakura llorara por él y al verlos a todos en su juicio tratando de salvarlo; quizás algo se estaba removiendo dentro de él, solo que ello significaba volver cambiarlo todo ¿no? Tener que reconocerse, no como un individuo que había dominado a la soledad, sino todo lo contrario. Y eso le resultaba demasiado trabajo, demasiado incómodo. Así que para cortar las esperanzas del resto de una vez, habló, ahora realmente fastidiado:_

_― Creo que no prestaste atención al juicio Haruno ― y utilizó su apellido con toda la intención de poner distancia ― pero es Konoha quién cree que debo quedarme aquí. Por lo que no esperes que salte de alegría cada vez que me eches en cara lo mucho que se espera de mí ― dicho eso avanzó dejando a la muchacha atrás._

_Si, había sido un hijo de puta, pero le molestaba, le fastidiaba que sintieran algo parecido a agradecimiento, pena o responsabilidad por él y hacia él. ¿Acaso no tenían ojos para ver todo lo que había hecho? ¿En qué momento el cerebro de todos comenzó a funcionar como el del dobe ese?_

_Solo necesitaba que lo dejaran a solas._

* * *

_Sakura pareció entender el mensaje, al día siguiente no estaba ahí para esperarle._

_Al parecer y, como lo creyera, no era su guardián. Al igual que todos los días se puso bajo las órdenes de Shiho Nara, quién había sido elegido para dirigir la destrucción del distrito Uchiha, este siquiera notó que era a él a quién hablaba cuando le dijo:_

_― Reúnete con los Hyuuga´s, están desarmando la casa de Fugaku ― que extraño era oír el nombre de su padre de la boca de alguien más, sobre todo si es que estaba enunciado con tanta casualidad. Sobre todo si es que ya toda la aldea sabía lo que había ocurrido con los suyos._

_― ¿Hay alguien al mando?_

_― Setsuna Hyuuga* ― solo entonces Shiho alzó la mirada y Sasuke notó su gesto de contrariedad al entender con quién hablaba._

_Lo dejó a solas sin siquiera darle una mirada incómoda o de advertencia. Era extraño, pero solo eso. ¿Provocaba algo en su interior? Imaginó que no. Seguía sin sentir nada._

_Pasó por la primera caseta de seguridad que diera la bienvenida al distrito, solo quedaba la armazón hecha de adobes y madera. Un poco más allá se levantaba la que fuera casa de Inabi Uchiha, algo ocurrió con uno de sus muros –termitas al parecer- que había cedido con asombrosa facilidad, a diferencia del muro interior que tenía la protección de un jutsu, Tsunade lo había estado viendo el día anterior y, de momento se había decidido dejarlo, contrarrestaba completamente a todo el paisaje verlo en medio de aquél caos; limpio e impoluto, solo rodeado de vegetación y con el símbolo de su clan pintado, los años no habían hecho mella alguna en la imagen, siquiera el fuego la había ennegrecido o descascarado._

"Pronto se desharán de ti también"

_Siguió el recorrido regular que de niño tantas veces hiciera, hace años que no veía su distrito tan poblado, solo que ahora era el único que ostentaba los rasgos de los Uchiha. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la aldea, en su antiguo distrito la agitación se encontraba en pleno apogeo, a su alrededor hombres cargaban gruesos maderos y otros tantos cavaban zanjas, las mujeres llevaban sacos y bolsas de ropas y suciedad, sabía que esas las quemarían. Era una confusión llena de normalidad, si su clan siguiera con vida tal vez todo ese ajetreo sería para arreglar y mejorar la zona, pero era una tontería pensar en ello, Sasuke no era una persona que se devanara la cabeza pensado en lo que podría haber sido y no fue._

_Además al darle importancia a esas ideas, siquiera sentía la rabia que de joven lo consumiera jurando una y otra vez venganza contra aquél que eliminara a los suyos._

_Fue cuando alzó la vista y vio el esqueleto que quedara de lo que fuera su tejado. Absorbió el paisaje de la absoluta decadencia de su clan con tranquilidad, todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en el más absoluto abandono; la vegetación y la fauna, compuesta casi por completo por Shinobis y miembros del clan Hyuuga, se habían adueñado del lugar._

_Asumió que Setsuna se trataba del hombre que estaba junto a ella, señalándole sobre un mapa algo. Debía de estar dentro de la veintena y entre ambos parecían supervisar lo que era el drenado de residuos que volvieran endeble el suelo de su antigua casa. Gruesas mangueras se perdían bajo el piso de esta, mientras que algo parecido a una bomba hacía un ruido monótono y molesto a medida que iba vomitando toda la basura que se encontraba ahí._

_Dos shinobis, a los que no conocía estaban soltando una a una las tablas de los tejados secundarios y las lanzaban al aire, justo antes de caer al suelo otro par de shinobis las cogían, Tsunade había ordenado que nada se desperdiciara, la cantidad de dinero disponible para la reconstrucción se había limitado, ya que de pronto, los señores feudales habían decidido que no necesitaban ninjas._

_Una clara respuesta de lo que la guerra provocaba._

"Que apropiado que la fortuna Uchiha estuviera disponible"

_De pronto frente a sus ojos vio, con absoluta claridad, como es que su antigua casa se hundía un par de centímetros en el lodo, como si alguien desde el cielo la empujara lentamente y con mucho cuidado._

_Escuchó las órdenes de "cuidado" y "atrás", obedeció para luego seguir su camino y continuar buscando a Setsuna Hyuuga._

"Un universo inestable como arenas movedizas, nadie construye sobre arenas movedizas"

_Mientras veía como la vegetación en torno a su antigua casa se hundía siguiendo los pasos de la residencia principal, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras._

_Hinata alzó la vista hacia él y le sonrió, el sujeto a su lado hizo lo mismo y asintió de la misma manera en que Neji solía hacerlo, de hecho el parecido era demasiado notorio, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a dos miembros del Souke, la frente despejada se lo decía. No había marca alguna._

_― B… buenos días U… Uchiha-san ― saludó ella, a lo que él asintió. Se acercó y solo por confirmar sus suposiciones preguntó:_

_― ¿Quién es Setsuna Hyuuga?_

_― Yo ― dijo el sujeto, Sasuke volvió la vista a él y asintió, al verlo de lejos no lo había notado, pero se trataba de un muchacho bastante alto._

_― En la entrada me indicaron que me pusiera bajo tus órdenes ― de inmediato él Hyuuga frunció el ceño._

_― Sus órdenes ― corrigió Setsuna, Sasuke cambió su gesto._

_― No tengo, debo ponerme a las tuyas ― Setsuna Hyuuga alzó el rostro y lo miró con frialdad, eran diferentes a los del resto, incluso a los de Neji o Hinata, el iris tenía un leve color rojizo._

_Nerviosa, ella interfirió:_

_― U… Uchiha –san ― dijo con una vocecita que, por el ruido de la bomba, apenas se escuchaba, debió acercarse a ella, mucho, demasiado para su gusto ― Setsuna-san… s… se refiere a que usted d… debe usar un tono… más…ehm, cortés ― Sasuke alzó la vista fijándola por primera vez en las facciones de la chica, algo ocurría con él durante esos días en los que notaba detalles que jamás habían llamado su atención; los ojos de Sakura, de Setsuna y ahora los de ella._

"Lilas y canela"

_Tenía el rostro contrariado por la escena que él y el Hyuuga estaban montando, parecía preocupada y angustiada al mismo tiempo, sus cejas eran finas y bien delineadas, su boca angulosa y aunque no sobresalía debido a su palidez, Sasuke pudo perfectamente ver un leve rosa en sus labios más claro que el cabello de Sakura._

_Y por alguna extraña razón se imaginó tocando aquél rostro, delineando sus cejas con el pulgar y apartando el oscuro cabello._

_Sin pensarlo, ni entenderlo cedió. Miró a Setsuna consiente que su rostro se calentaba y se desafió así mismo a no mover un músculo de su cara._

"¿Me importa eso?"

_― Sus órdenes Setsuna-s…san ― lo último lo dijo recobrándose del repentino golpe de estupidez que pareció noquearlo._

_― Hay que vaciar el contenido de las bombas ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? ― sintió molestia, algo que creía había se había ido._

"Que ingenuo, la molestia es lo único que te va quedando"

_Sasuke no contestó, solo les dio la espalda y a medio camino dirigiéndose a las bombas de extracción cogió una carretilla de mano y una pala._

* * *

_Ese fue el peor día de todos. Llegó apestando como nunca al departamento de Naruto y con tal aspecto de suciedad que el rubio comenzó sin que nadie se lo señalara a limpiar por su propia cuenta._

_― ¡Apestas ttebayo! ― dijo apretándose la nariz y tratando de alejar el hedor que del Uchiha se extendía hacia él ― ¡Te hubieras dado un baño antes dattebayo! ― regañó nuevamente el rubio mientras levantaba su campera al nivel de su nariz para cubrirla. Sasuke no respondió. Tampoco le importó el rastro de barro que dejaba a su paso y por el cual Uzumaki volvió a protestar, solo quería sacarse esa peste de encima._

_La ropa había quedado inservible por lo que no se preocupó de mantenerla, era claro que tendría que pedirle prestada al dobe. Así que en cuanto su nariz pudo respirar algo parecido a la limpieza cogió los ropajes que le había cedido la aldea y la echó a la basura, incluyendo el chaleco shinobi que llevaba el símbolo de su clan._

"A la basura, bañado y apestado en mierda"

_La idea, en vez de molestarle, le causó gracia. Cogió una de las toallas de Naruto y con esta amarrada a la cintura salió del cuarto de baño._

_Sakura se le quedó mirando fijamente con una taza de té a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca, Naruto al percatarse del gesto de la muchacha se volteó y le gritó._

_― ¡Oe teme! ¡Cúbrete! ¡¿Apuesto a que quieres llamar la atención así medio desnudo?! ¡¿Qué no ves que Sakura está acá?!― Sasuke solo bufó._

_― Claro que la vi, no tienes por qué gritar ― desvió su mirada molesto ante el escándalo que su anfitrión hacía y sin notar como es que el sonrojo de Sakura aumentaba ―… además, necesito ropa la que traía ya no sirve ― solo entonces Naruto detuvo su escándalo para mirarle con algo parecido a la compasión._

_Nuevamente su estómago se agitó, solo que ya era demasiado para tolerarlo._

_― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? ― preguntó irritado. Que no era nada más que otro nivel de molestia. Volteó a Sakura para mirarla con frialdad, provocando que esta desviara su mirada._

_Naruto se apresuró a guiarlo a su habitación y ahí le ayudó a buscar._

_― Algo que no sea muy delicado o que uses regularmente, mañana volveré a hundirme en mierda ― Naruto se le quedó mirando de una manera que le pareció muy estúpida, pero no dijo nada y era cierto, no podía usar su chakra y aún estaba en proceso de recuperar su peso normal._

_Ese día, ya al cuarto viaje a la fosa que quedaba al en el límite del distrito Uchiha y en donde se estaba incinerando todo lo inservible, sus brazos habían cedido. Por más que trató una y otra vez de coger las manillas resbalosas de tanta inmundicia, no fue capaz de levantarla. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil, tan inútil, siquiera cuando lo sacaron de su celda, siquiera cuando era un niño berreante, ahora todo parecía salirse de su control sin que pudiera hacer nada._

_Eso era ser un habitante ordinario de Konoha, predispuesto a su propia fortuna, sin un poder o habilidad especial para mejorar su situación. Sometido a las circunstancias, débil, inútil. Además, sus músculos no se habían recuperado por completo y, solo en aquél momento, se maldijo por haber creído que sin comer estaba bien._

_Al llegar a casa, con los miembros tiesos y adoloridos, se dio una larga ducha de agua fría. Vació la tina tres veces, antes de dejarse caer sobre agua un poco más clara de la que había estado cayendo de su cuerpo._

_Sakura había llevado la cena esa noche, un poco desabrida, pero en aspecto y tiempo de cocción Sasuke podría decir que era bastante aceptable, sobre todo si se consideraba que llevaba comiendo ramen instantáneo desde que puso pie en la casa de Naruto._

_Los dejó a solas en cuanto terminó, se sentía demasiado cansado y si bien, la ducha había ayudado, sabía que al día siguiente estaría entumecido._

* * *

_― ¿Le gustaría un poco de agua Uchiha-san? ― preguntó Hinata sonriéndole, estaba inclinada sobre él, cubriéndolo el sol que hasta hace algunos segundos lo golpeaba. Había decidido tomar un breve descanso mientras sus brazos se recuperaban, no era una idea que le gustara, del olor a mierda había pasado al podrido y bajo el calor de esa tarde parecía incrementarse._

_De todas maneras no le gustaba comer o beber nada mientras toda esa suciedad lo rodeara, sentía asco cuando lo hacía. Pero con ella le extendiéndole una cantimplora, su garganta reclamo por la sequedad que le atenazaba, tragó saliva consiente de que su aspecto debería ser penoso y su olor molesto. Siquiera podía sentir el olor a canela._

_Extendió su mano y cogió la ofrenda de Hinata. Solo que al abrirla decidió que lo mejor era refrescarse, quizás así podría simular un poco que fuera la peste que le rodeaba. Vació la cantimplora sobre su cabeza, alzó la mirada y ella le sonrió._

_― Ehm… e… espero que el trabajo no s… sea muy duro U… Uchiha-san ― debió ponerse de pie, la imagen que daba no era especialmente prometedora, además todo su rostro denunciaba el cansancio del cual era presa._

_― No lo es ― mintió consiente de que lo hacía._

_― Pu… puedo h… hablar con Set…_

_De nuevo esa sensación molesta en el estómago, y el que la sintiera en su presencia pareció, molestarlo aún más. Se supone que ella lo trataba con_ normalidad _¿no?_

_― ¡No te metas Hyuuga! ― la regaño mientras le entregaba la cantimplora con violencia ― nadie está pidiendo tu ayuda._

_La vio debatirse con torpeza para evitar que esta cayera, y encogerse._

_― G… gomen n…a nasai U… Uchiha-san ― dijo temblorosa._

_Volvió a su trabajo más fastidiado de lo normal y lo que restó de ese día, se la pasó evitando a todos._

* * *

_Tsunade tenía una reunión importante en la torre del Hokage por lo que la inducción de Naruto se vería pospuesta, la menos, por todo ese día._

_Día en el cual, él se dedicaría a descansar, no tenía intención alguna en aparecerse a acarrear basura de un lado de su antiguo distrito al otro. El dolor de sus brazos se había extendido a sus hombros y cuello, sus muñecas estaban cansadas y lo peor de todo su incapacidad de poder recuperarse con rapidez, estaba acostumbrado a recobrar su energía en menos de un día. En ocasiones solo había necesitado dormir o morder a Karin._

"Karin"

_¿Qué sería de ellos? No los había visto en su juicio y nadie en la aldea los había mencionado. Quizás Naruto podría saber algo._

"¿En verdad quiero saberlo?"

_Desde hace un par de días que venía sintiéndose extraño… o no, habían sido semanas, la primera molestia vino al ver a Sakura con ese gesto lastimero en su rostro cuando lo sacaran de su aldea. ¿Qué era eso que le revolvía el estómago molestándole?_

_― Teme… ― le llamó Naruto al verlo despierto pero sin haberse levantado, Sasuke utilizaba la sala principal para hacerlo, era pequeña y Naruto solo ha había amoblado con un sofá que daba cara al único ventanal del lugar, Sasuke buscó la voz con la mirada, Naruto estaba ahí tallándose uno de sus ojos y limpiándose la baba que aún le corría por el mentón ― ¿No irás a trabajar hoy?_

_― No ― contestó secamente, para luego volver la mirada al techo, el de Naruto era de un café amarillento, el cual tenía manchas más oscuras, claras señales de humedad._

_― P, pero debes ir, el juez lo dijo_

_― Lo sé, pero no lo haré ― quiso decir que se encontraba cansado y que le dolía todo el cuerpo, solo que no encontró una razón válida para hacerlo, justificarse ante Naruto difícilmente lo era._

_― Te meterás en problemas dattebayo ― finalmente decidió levantarse._

_― Como si me preocupara ― dijo mientras se dirigía al baño._

_Naruto siguió fastidiando un rato más mientras él se dedicaba a su aseo. Se demoró a propósito con la intención de cansar al dobe, pero en cuanto supo que aquello no daría resultado decidió salir y enfrentarlo. Naruto era demasiado testarudo._

_― ¡Te meterás en problemas datebbayo! ― el rubio se paraba frente a él con las manos empuñadas y el ceño fruncido._

_― Creo haberte escuchado ― contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina._

"Ramen"

_Bufó._

_― No puedo dejar que faltes, Tsunade le dijo al juez que yo sería el garántete de tu comportamiento ¡dattebayo! ― Sasuke se volteó hacia el lavaplatos, llenó un vaso de agua y bebió. En silencio. Cosa que sabía, venía fastidiando a Naruto desde que saliera de prisión, quizás antes se había controlado al verlo atado y encadenado a una cama, estaba indefenso, era claro a primera vista. Además no existían en él las ganas de pelear._

"¿Acaso ahora las siento?"

_Era indefinible, Sasuke siempre había procurado ser práctico y frío en cada decisión que tomara frente a un combate, no arriesgaba la vida solo por qué sí. Siempre debía de haber un trasfondo que sustentara cualquier estupidez como la que planeaba hacer en aquél momento. La batalla por Konoha y la pelea con su hermano tenían una base sólida como el concreto y la piedra._

_Pero provocar a Naruto en ese momento no se le hacía lógico, claro que no. Considerando su situación actual, lo adolorido que estaba y lo cansado que se sentía, ir contra el rubio era una muerte segura. Siquiera tendría que usar sus mejores habilidades para que él terminara con un par de huesos rotos, y ante esa idea sí que su cabeza volvía al blanco que decorara los tejados en aquél calabozo de Konoha, a ese vacío que le decía que no importaba, que a él no debía de interesarle._

_Todo eso parecía valer la pena ante la sola idea de sentirse vivo de nuevo. Además, hace meses que no sentía verdaderas ganas de hacer algo._

_Y se atrevió._

_― Ese es tu problema por ser tan idiota, ¿acaso crees que por tu solos sacrificio podrías conseguir que esta aldea de mierda me importara? La única razón por la que sigo acá sin huir es porque afuera todos quieren mi cabeza ― bufó esbozando una sonrisa de hijo de puta que, notó, crispó aún más al rubio ― solo me basta con esperar unos cuantos años más para largarme y dejarlos a todos ustedes, imbéciles de lado._

_― ¡Oe! ¡No puedes decir eso después de todo lo que todos han hecho por ti! ¡Incluso Tsunade oba-chan declaró en tu favor! ― Naruto tenía los puños cerrados y le miraba con los ojos brillantes por el enojo._

_Se sentó en el sofá extendiendo el brazo sobre el respaldo, con todo el dolor que para él significaba a su cuello y espalda._

_― No tienes ideas de cómo me conmueves ― contestó con burla y frialdad._

_Siquiera lo vio. El universo conocido hasta ese momento giró en todas direcciones, mientras se estrellaba contra algo de una firmeza sorprendente._

_Irónicamente lo único que dejó de sentir en ese momento, fue debilidad, el ardor en sus músculos y la tensión en su cuello y espalda._

* * *

_El distrito Uchiha se hundió al segundo día de su convalecencia en el hospital de Konoha, tragándose en el proceso a cuarenta y tres miembros del clan Hyuuga, doce del clan Aburame, incluido su ex compañero Shino, a Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Kiba y Hana Inuzuka, a Iruka-sensei más un grupo de rookies que cumplían sus misiones ayudando a la limpieza del distrito. Lo que daba un total de aproximadamente setenta y tres personas._

"Limpieza"

_Todos se encontraban vivos, pero habían sido dañados a diferentes niveles. Las faenas de rescates comenzaron de inmediato, esta vez dirigidas por la Hokage y Shikamaru. Según lo que le contaron, puesto que estuvo inconsciente gran parte del tiempo, había sido una pelea entre Sakura y Naruto lo que originó la catástrofe._

_Al parecer la pelirosa quería castigar al rubio por enviarlo al hospital. Al fin de cuentas era de conocimiento público que Sasuke solo era un ciudadano más sin ningún tipo de técnica que pudiera, por lo que cualquier ataque de un shinobi poderoso y experimentado como Naurto Uzumaki, claramente lo dejaría inconsciente por varias semanas._

_El hecho de que fueran solo tres días le dijo a Sasuke que no estaba tan mal como creía, recordaba todo y si bien el golpe había sido en el rostro solo un enorme moretón cubría parte de su cara, más precisamente la parte cercana a su ojo y nariz. De todas maneras Tsunade ordenó que se mantuviera en observación, ya que temía que la puerta de chakra de su cabeza se hubiera dañado._

_― Está en perfectas condiciones T… Tsunade-s..sama ― dijo Hinata después de examinarle con su Byakugan._

_Le habían dicho que uno de ellos iría a examinarle, pero Hiashi y Neji habían quedado bajo los escombros de su antiguo hogar cuando todo el suelo pantanoso de su residencia, sobrepasara los piquetes de seguridad construidos._

_La muchacha le había saludado junto a la hokage sin esperar respuesta, ya que si bien el golpe de Naruto le había dado en la parte alta de su rostro, estaba seguro que todo su cráneo se había resentido, lo mismo con el entumecimiento de los músculos de su rostro. Así que solo asintió._

_― Espera Hinata ― ordenó la Hokage mientras se acercaba a él ― ¿Sería mucho si te exigiera que lo examinaras más a fondo? ― Sasuke no pudo ver su reacción ya que ella se mantenía de espaldas a él hablando con Tsunade ― Como sabrás Ajna es muy delicado en la situación actual en la cual Sasuke se encuentra, tu padre te habrá dado los detalles de la enclaustración dentro del cuerpo de Uchiha, me preocupa que el golpe de Naruto despejara alguno de los puentes, quisiera que me dieras el detalle de eso ― Sasuke vio como la cabeza de ella se hundió entre sus hombros, no le gustaba la idea, esa era una señal clara._

_― H… hai, como usted d… diga Hokage-sama ― solo entonces Tsunade se permitió un gesto gentil hacia ella sonriéndole._

_La chica estaba preocupada y quizás decepcionada, a su incapacidad para decir no, Sasuke había podido escuchar claramente la diferenciación entre llamarla por su nombre y hacerlo con el título que ostentaba._

"Es cortés, cínica y educada"

_Hinata se giró hacia él con un aire de inseguridad que antes no le viera, dudosa y nerviosa. Le pareció raro, aquella chica siempre había sido cortés con él y en ese momento era claro que prefería estar en cualquier lado menos ahí._

_Quiso bufar pero el rostro le dolía demasiado para intentarlo._

_Entonces ella se sentó en su camilla quedando frente a frente. Tenía la vista baja y un intenso rubor se estaba apoderando de su rostro, de la nada Sasuke sintió que su rostro también se calentaba. Estaban demasiado cerca y su aroma a canela había desaparecido para dar espacio a un tenue olor a sudor, barro y café._

_Hinata extendió sus manos y las puso sobre los costados de su cabeza, el contacto con su piel fue quemante, estaban calientes y nerviosas; aun así con suavidad presionó y lo obligó a inclinarla hacia abajo para dejar expuesta a su vista la coronilla. Sintió como el aliento de ella, también caliente, se colaba en medio de sus cabellos mientras que hacia todo lo posible por retroceder los milímetros que fueran necesarios para no rozar sus generosos pechos, a centímetros de su boca y de donde salía el aroma más embelesante que Sasuke jamás sintiera; los restos efímeros del jabón utilizado en la mañana, de nuevo aquél aroma a sudor solo que ahora era dulce, muy dulce._

_Sentía el rostro arder, mientras los dedos de Hinata escarbaban en su cabeza buscando los puntos de presión, era tan relajante; el calor de sus manos sobre su rostro y de su aliento bajando por su cabeza hasta la nuca._

_Ella no podía fingir tan bien su turbación, al parecer Hinata Hyuuga no tenía mucha experiencia en mentir. Era claro que sabía en qué situación y posición estaba, su respiración alterada la delataba y la forma en la cual su pecho bajaba y subía, le amenazaba a cada instante con hacer desaparecer la cordura que debía, por fuerza, mantener._

_Después de todo el seguía sin chakra y Tsunade aún era Sannin._

_Cerró los ojos, era la única forma de obviar lo que frente a ellos pasaba, recordó sus días acarreando basura y mierda, el temblor de sus brazos y la debilidad de su cuerpo. Eso podría ayudarle a pasar por alto… lo que fuera que su cabeza intentaba decirle._

_No debía escucharla. Además ¿De dónde nacía tanto nerviosismo? Aquella pregunta pareció alinear sus prioridades y olvidar la idea que se había apoderado de su cabeza; aquella que decía que la Hyuuga estaba seduciéndole._

_Porque claramente no era así, ella había respondido a una solicitud de su Hokage, algo normal en la vida de un ninja, sin ninguna doble intención. De haber sido Sakura o Ino, Sasuke habría dudado de la cercanía necesaria, pero ella no era así o, al menos eso creía._

_Pero ese último punto era mejor obviarlo, Hinata solo le estaba examinando, compungida y nerviosa, claro, pero eso le indicaba que ella estaba tan incómoda como él._

"¿Incómodo? ¡Ja! Si claro"

"¡Maldición!"

_Volvió a concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, cuando consiguió calmarse se felicitó a sí mismo. Eran mínimas, pero se trataban de señales importantes para él. Había despertado mucho antes del ataque de Naruto, lo que significaba que estaba por encima de la media de un aldeano común, y ahora estaba controlando todos sus pensamientos de la manera más fría posible._

"Estoy volviendo a ser yo…"

"¿Y quién es Sasuke Uchiha?"

_Entonces ella lo desbarato todo._

_― Hum ― sintió como tragaba saliva y el gesto cortó con todo su control ― Tsu… Tsunade-sama ― volvía a hablarle por su nombre, había vuelto a cortar las distancias._

"¿Necesitas su ayuda?"

_― Dime Hinata._

_― E… en la parte… su… superior d… de la ca…cabeza de U… Uchiha-san…_

"Sasuke… Sasuke"

_― N… no hay s… señal de daño ― bien era una noticia buena._

_Entonces las manos de Hinata calientes y ahora sudorosas bajaron para sostenerle del mentón y obligarle a alzarlo, fijó la mirada en sus opalinos ojos tenían las marcas de su dojutsu cruzando parte de su ceño y perdiéndose en sus sienes, pero ella estaba ahí a centímetros de su rostro, tanto que podía sentir como su aliento nervioso y con vago olor a canela_  "¡Ahí está!"  _y café chocaba contra sus rostro, era absorbido por su boca y fosas nasales._

_El calor de su rostro aumentó y Sasuke pudo asegurar que sus mejillas era un reflejo del azorado de las de ella._

_Una situación en la que realmente no podía controlar nada. ¡Nada! Aun así no quiso cortarla o apartarse._

_Desvió la vista, incapaz de enfrentarla cuando ella inclinó el rostro opuestamente al de él, era como lo movían las parejas que se besaban, y estando ahí no le fue posible sacarse esa idea de su cabeza._

_Ella lucía mucho más profesional examinando mucho más allá de la evidente marca que Naruto había dejado en su rostro, con sus ojos activados para ver entre sus huesos, músculos y nervios, buscando algo más esencial, mucho, pero mucho más allá._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión creo que debo dar una explicación ante el cambio que Sasuke esta sufriendo.
> 
> Se debe, principalmente al encuentro de su mundo -el que le había arrastrado a la nula importancia sobre todo, cuando se encontrara a solas encerrado- con el del exterior.
> 
> Sasuke es una persona egoísta que, al menos tomando en cuenta lo que he visto en la serie, debe de pasar por ciertos procesos como todo adolescente antes de entender el por que de muchas cosas que a él podrían parecerles injustas, la "destrucción del distrito Uchiha" para compensar sus crímenes, así como que él tome parte en eso lo reflejo ante la necesidad inherente de todo ser humano de corregir los errores, Sasuke esta finalmente hundiendo lo único que quedaba de su clan gran con fuego y la ayuda de la aldea, como el proceso de la purificación necesaria para que de las cenizas resurja el fenix (esto no es idea mía lo saqué como simbolismo de uno de los fics de fangirl x) pero considerando la principal técnica de los Uchiha, así como su símbolo es casi el cierre de un círculo vicioso que el elemento principal de su control sea el que termine destruyéndolo todo. Y no usado por su último eslabón, que es Sasuke, sino por aquellos a quienes trataron de destruir.
> 
> En fin, espero se entienda.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hinata bajó la vista ruborizada, aunque en ningún momento volteó hacia él, eso le fastidió, claramente y avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el hospital ella buscaba poner distancia entre ambos, idea que le obligó a desviar la propia hacia Sakura, era incómodo, como si tuviera que esconderse por un error involuntario, como si de la nada comenzara a sentirse intimidado por esa muchacha. Principalmente, por lo que pensara de él._

_Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la última vez que se vieran, cuando ella buscaba algún desperfecto en la puerta del chakra de su cabeza. No sabía si es que le rehuía o no, pero lo cierto es que no se habían topado en todo ese tiempo. Era entendible, con lo ocurrido en el distrito Uchiha, se sabía que Hinata estaba atenta a los suyos cuidándolos en los terrenos de su familia, los que a su vez, colindaban con los que antes fueran de su extinto clan._

_Una vez que se vio fuera del hospital volvió a ponerse bajo las órdenes de Setsuna Hyuuga, quién lideraba a un grupo de nuevos refuerzos además de la gente de la aldea, muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia también acudieron por lo que le tocó compartir veladas con Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Ten-ten, además de Kakashi- sensei y Maito Gai._

_Le resultaba extraño como estaban ocurriendo las cosas en esos días, cuando Naruto se presentaba en los terrenos para ayudarles, lo que ocurría un par de veces a la semana, casi todos terminaban en su casa compartiendo algunas bebidas para palear el calor y en ocasiones preparando barbacoas esporádicas, el asunto era que ya no estaba solo. No es que fuera un gran participe de todo, Sasuke solía comer con el resto e incluso hablar si es que le preguntaban algo directamente, pero en ocasiones prefería ir a la alcoba de Naruto –la única que existía en la casa del rubio- y desde ahí se quedaba escuchando el ajetreo del exterior mientras miraba el techo de la habitación del dobe, no tenía las manchas de humedad y grasa que viera en el resto de la casa, aunque decididamente no era blanco como el de su prisión._

_En aquella ocasión cuando decidió que estaba harto del ajetreo y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Naruto, se topó con que Sakura se le había adelantado. Se mostró sorprendida de verle ahí, pero Sasuke desconfió de su gesto, al encontrarse con ella a solas no podía evitar recordar lo fastidiosa que era cuando ambos estaban en la academia. Esos últimos meses ella se había mostrado bastante madura y tranquila con respecto a él, por lo que también le sorprendió verse de pronto a solas en la habitación del Uzumaki._

_Quiso dejarla, quizás Sakura le reclamaría por lo imbécil que había sido con ella –y saber que él mismo se consideraba así lo enojo de la nada- quizás no, solo que en vez de arriesgarse como lo habría hecho antes, le pareció mucho más lógico retirarse. Fue cuando ella lo detuvo._

―  _Naruto y yo, queremos que nos acompañes al Tanabata_ _― todo su instinto le había dicho que no, que se rehusara, no era propio de él ceder en ese tipo de cosas, pero entonces algo en su cabeza le dijo que ya no era solo con Sakura con quién se comportaba como un imbécil._

_Al fin de cuentas nadie le estaba pidiendo un imposible o que hiciera el ridículo, solo se trataba de un festival, de acompañar a esos que se tildaban de sus amigos. Lo había hecho de pequeño, además tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban mostrando un respetuoso alejamiento sobre él, el cual solo se había quebrado aquella vez en que el rubio le enviara al hospital e incluso en aquella ocasión había sido por su bien. Por lo que no existía razón alguna para temer algún espectáculo o momento desagradable al lado de ellos. Y solo entonces, cuando hubo analizado tanto sus futuros comportamientos como los de sus anfitriones, decidió que no tenía mayor excusa para no asistir que el desgano. Sin embargo, considerando su actual situación, le pareció que en aquél momento, tal vez le serviría para distraerse. ¿De qué? La respuesta vino como un tejado blanco, otro lleno de manchas de humedad y otro más claro de un color indefinible._

―  _Está bien ― contestó con sequedad, dejando a Sakura a solas._

_Nadie la escoltaba cuando se acercó a ellos, temerosa y temblorosa. A cada paso que daba, Sasuke podía verlo, la chica quería retroceder diez y poner entre ambos todo el tamaño de la aldea. Entonces ya no le agradó tanto, el que estuviera vestida con un Yukata elaborado y que le pareciera hermosa a primera vista se convirtió en un detalle insignificante al verla avanzar hacia ellos con esos ademanes._

_Siquiera le había hablado, solo se mantuvieron cercanos por unos minutos en los que él fue de lo más estoico, respetuoso e indiferente. De eso estaba seguro. No tenía por qué temerle, él jamás se le insinuaría menos tomando como base algo tan tonto como aquél acercamiento en el hospital, algo que ninguno de ellos había buscado._

―  _¡Hinata! ― exclamó Sakura al verle ― ¡Luces hermosa! ― el halago de su compañera hizo enrojeces a la Hyuuga._

―  _Gra… gracias Sa… Sakura-san._

―  _No tienes que ser tan formal Hinata-chan ― le sonrió Naruto. Su ojo parpadeó imperceptivamente, al parecer que el dobe se dirigiera a ella con tanta familiaridad no parecía molestarla, mientras que a él siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara._

"Niñata cobarde"

_Fue cuando los ojos opalinos de ella se posaron en él. Al parecer se había equivocado._

―  _Q… que bueno es… verlo b… bien Uchiha-san ― dijo sonriéndole. Aquello le había dejado en parte sorprendido, no esperaba que le hablara con tanta desenvoltura, no cuando parecía querer desfallecer ahí mismo._

_Fue cuando la idea de algo, medianamente inconcebible se apoderó de su cabeza; ella no iba por él, no temblaba por él y, claramente, no era por él por quién quería poner la aldea de distancia._

"¿Qué la tiene tan intranquila entonces?"

―  _N… Na… Naruto-kun… ¿ti… tienes u… unos minutos… para h-hablar a s… solas? ― de la nada aquél rostro se había vuelto de un rojo furioso, Naruto se le había quedado mirando como idiota mientras boqueba sin saber que decir._

―  _¡Oh mira Sasuke! ― exclamó de pronto Sakura. ¿De que necesitaba hablar la Hyuuga con ese tonto? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ― ¿Por qué no ganas para mí uno de esos Tanzaku? ― ella le cogió del brazo y comenzó a halar de él en su dirección._

―  _¿Por qué? ― pregunto sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría. La sonrisa de Sakura salió forzada cuando se acercó a él._

―  _Vamos Sasuke, no he podido hacer un poema decente, los de ese puesto eran muy bonitos._

―  _Vienes deseando lo mismo desde que éramos niños si no cambio antes ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? ― entonces ella lo forzó, haciendo trampa desde luego, ya que usando su fuerza descomunal, le torció el brazo y, prácticamente, lo arrastró de ahí._

_Frustrado, Sasuke debió quedarse con la ganas de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Naruto._

―  _No tenías porqué usar la fuerza, bruta ― Sasuke estaba esperando alguna replica violenta, pero Sakura hizo como si no le escuchara, en cambio se quedó mirando hacia donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban._

_A lo lejos pudo ver cómo es que ella viraba en su dirección, lo que provocó que Sakura volviera alejarlo del lugar._

―  _No te enfades ― dijo la peli rosa una vez le soltara ― pero debíamos dejarlos a solas, de otra forma era factible que Naruto volviera a escaparse de Hinata._

"¿Escaparse? ¿Era eso entonces? ¿Ella acosaba al idiota ese?"

_No le resultaba factible, conociéndola lo poco que le conocía, habiendo interactuado de la miserable manera que lo había hecho con ella; ¿Hinata Hyuuga era una acosadora? ¿Y de Naruto?_

―  _¿Ella está acosando a Naruto?_

_Sakura negó, era algo que se podría sospechar, pero no imaginaba a Hinata siguiendo a hurtadillas a alguien como Naruto, menos a una persona que ella misma calificaba como elegante y demasiado tímida._

―  _Pero de todas maneras está enamorada de él ― fue entonces cuando sin poder entenderlo, ni querer controlarse Sasuke decidió que quería saber lo que pasaba, iría lo más cerca de ellos, quizás debería espiarlos, si eso, espiarlos._

_Solo que Sakura se lo impidió. Molestó guardó un silencio hosco y se dedicó a recorrer los puestos de las feria en compañía de la peli -rosa._

_¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué le interesaba a él que esa chiquilla idiota se hubiera enamorado del dobe ese? Nada, claro que no. No era su asunto y menos su tema._

―  _¿Cómo sabes que está enamorada de él? ― preguntó antes de que su mente se embarcara en aguas más profundas. No lo entendía, se suponía que ahora nada le importaba y entonces salía con algo como esto._

_Sakura le miró unos momentos y después de suspirar le relató lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra Akatsuki en Konoha, como es que ella había reaccionado al ver a Naruto al borde de la muerte, como es que intervino cuando el rubio perdiera la esperanza ante la muerte de sus cercanos. A Sasuke podría haberle hablado de todos los demás gestos, pero era claro si alguien con un poder tan inferior se interponía entre titanes solo por conseguir tiempo para uno de ellos era una muestra más que suficiente de amor._

"Que estúpida"

―  _Y ¿Es a eso a lo que Naruto no ha contestado? ― Sakura asintió ― ¿Por qué? ― fue entonces el turno de su amiga de volver su rostro de una tonalidad carmín._

―  _Se ― Sakura desvió la mirada ― se lo pregunté hace algún tiempo ― Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente, era imposible para él entender que razones tendría alguien como Naruto, que había estado tan o más solo que él, para rechazar un amor tan desinteresado. Sin embargo, al ver el nerviosismo de Sakura, supo de inmediato la razón de ello, la misma que le había llevado a buscarlo y tratar de devolverlo a Konoha._

"Amor"

―  _Entiendo ― dijo con sequedad y sin esperar mayores detalles._

_De pronto ya no quiso mantenerse en ese lugar, el ruido se le hacía molesto y la gente fastidiosa. Miró a Sakura quién no le había sacado la vista de encima, vio como sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse y como es que su boca se entre abrió, notó que pasaba saliva, iba a decirle algo y sus ojos, esos que le recordaban a las aguas de una cascada se tornaron brillantes y oscuros al mismo tiempo._

―  _Sa… Sasuke-kun ― él sabía lo que venía a continuación, algo a su alrededor había entibiado el aire, no de la manera en que el calor lo hacía sino que en la forma en la cual el confort y el consuelo se apoderan de alguien cuando se sabe que hay seguridad, completa y absoluta._

"¿Es esto lo que sienten los amantes?"

_Por unos segundos pensó en dejarse llevar, en dejar que ese aire tibio y que buscaba consolarlo, sacarlo de su soledad y cambiar aquél tejado blanco por algo más, algo que se apoderara de él, que lo envolviera y cubriera._

_No era malo aceptarlo ¿Cierto?_

_Se vio así mismo cogiendo demandante el mentón de su amiga, besándola solo para saber lo que se debía sentir, dejándose abrazar y acunar sobre su pecho, cambiar el blanco por el rosa y el jade. Se vio recorriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras delineaba una de sus cejas con el pulgar._

_Entonces la visión se esfumó, el verde de sus ojos se volvió humo, humo claro y pálido._

"¿Le gustaría un poco de agua Uchiha-san?"

_El cabello creció y los ojos se llenaron de aquél vacío indescifrable. No necesitó más para hablar._

―  _Estoy cansado, dile al dobe que volví a casa ― no dejo que ella dijera nada más. Estaba molesto; con Sakura, consigo mismo. No solo su cuerpo se había vuelto débil._

"Ya no soy el de antes, nada de esto debería interesarme"

_Como no le ocurría en mucho tiempo, se desveló. Pensó en Itachi, en su chakra perdido y en lo poco que lo extrañaba, pensó en sus padres y en el actual y derruido distrito Uchiha. Todo lo que le llevaba a la nada. Pensó en su niñez, en Hebi y Taka, en Suigetsu, Karin y Yugo, pensó en Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, volvió sus ideas a su hermano y de este saltó hacia la Hokage, hacia Konoha, de nuevo a su distrito y a los Hyuuga enterrados bajos los escombros del lugar que fuera su hogar._

_Cuando Naruto volvió ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, quizás un poco más. El desvelo le había permitido escuchar, con no poca atención todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso en el festival, los fuegos artificiales serían lanzados una hora antes de la media noche, así que habiendo seguido el esquema original y por la cantidad de puertas que sonaron en el edificio Sasuke pudo calcular que al menos Naruto no tenía interés alguno en regresar temprano._

_Quizás aquella muchacha Hyuuga había tenido mucha más suerte de la que él le había augurado y Naruto, en una muestra de sentido común y cerebro muy lejana a sus expectativas, la había aceptado._

_Era lo más factible, tal vez por ello venía llegando a esas horas aún a sabiendas que al día siguiente tendría su instrucción diaria con la Hokage._

_Pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su amigo, supo que algo más había ocurrido._

_Lo normal era que una declaración así pondría a cualquier muchacho a saltar de alegría, si él fuera Naruto, probablemente siquiera se hubiera aparecido por ahí. Y eso, considerando que de los dos él era el mesurado. Naruto debería haber estallado de alegría y, como era "poco dado" a expresar sus sentimientos tendría que estar molestándole sobre lo hermosa que era su nueva novia._

_En vez de eso Naruto siquiera se asomó a la parte más oscura de la sala, en donde él dormía, pasó directo de la entrada a su habitación sin siquiera preocuparse por dejar la puerta cerrada. Pensó que tal vez saldría pasado algunos minutos, pero cuando ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y un poco más entendió que no. Naruto, por esa vez, no quería hablar con nadie._

_Tampoco estaba durmiendo, sus usuales ronquidos no se escuchaban en lo absoluto. Se lo imagino mirando al techo, aún vestido y pensando, de la misma manera en que él lo hacía._

"Naruto la ha rechazado"

* * *

Hinata sacudió su mano frente a ella, como si con ello pudiera provocar algo parecido al aire refrescante que tanto extrañaba de Konoha, pero no, como muchos de sus intentos anteriores, este también falló miserablemente.

Frente a ella Tsunade le extendió un  _tokkuri_ a lo que Hinata negó levemente.

― Bebe ― le ordenó ― esta frío y solo es agua ― dijo fastidiada, Hinata extendió su mano y fue refrescante para ella el contacto con la porcelana blanca ― Si tan solo pudiéramos abrir las malditas cortinas ― se quejó molesta la Hokage, mientras ella le daba un extenso sorbo a la botella, sabía la imposibilidad de ello, una vez que abrieran las cortinas de su carruaje la arena se colaría dentro de este pegándose al sudor que en aquél momento caía por su nuca, sienes y frente.

Se encontraban camino de vuelta a Konoha, escoltadas por la mitad de la comitiva que les habían dejado en los límites entre Konoha y Suna, el resto había vuelto a la aldea; la noche anterior se habían topado con los el grupo que liderado por Kankuro traía de vuelta a Temari a su hogar, solo un par de días más y estaría de vuelta en Konoha, vería a su familia y a Sasuke.

" _Sasuke-kun"_

El que la misión se extendiera solo había servido para centrar todos sus pensamientos en él, Tsunade también lo había notado, no lo de Sasuke, claro, sino que su atención día tras días se había visto mermada, solo que ninguna queja había salido de su boca y aquello no podía menos que agradecerlo. El que la siempre exigente Hokage le diera su espacio era tanto una sorpresa como alivio. Ella podía percibir como es que Tsunade había perdido todo rastro de la nula paciencia que tenía, al saber que todo se extendería dos semanas… que finalmente se transformaron en tres.

Eso más el calor, más el consejo de Suna, más la arena, más el sudor… si, eran demasiadas cosas como para que Tsunade se mantuviera en sus límites, lo bueno es que lo había conseguido. No solo ella se había beneficiado de las reuniones con el consejo y los nobles de la Aldea de la Arena, en algún momento de su estadía en Suna, la Hokage había tomado la decisión de no dejar que nada de lo que el consejo de aquella aldea hiciera le afectaría. Tomando una actitud similar a la de sus batallas, Tsunade se había concentrado en lo importante y con ello minimizado los efectos que había significado para ambas aldeas los ataques a los comerciantes, cediendo lo necesario para conseguir total cooperación.

" _Es muy astuta negociando"_

Era mucho más capaz de lo que ella misma nunca creyera, y aquél estoicismo y rudeza habían sabido mostrarle como es que las verdaderas ninjas de piedra _"y fuego"_  podían hacer con la arena.

Agobiada por el calor suspiró, no pudo evitarlo pero junto los dedos de sus manos y los frotó, luego extendió su palma y silenciosamente activo su Byakugan, Tsunade iba recostada y se había llevado la botella de sake frío a la frente. Usualmente la Hokage no solía prestarle atención. Por lo mismo le extraño cuando le dijo:

― Shizune me ha dicho que el chakra de tu brazo izquierdo esté mejorando ― Hinata deshizo se kekkei genkai y sonrió gentilmente, a lo que Tsunade volvió a recostarse y posar la botella de sake sobre su frente.

― Hai ― contestó con tranquilidad ― Sakura-san es muy buena recuperando las afluentes de mi brazo.

― Lamentablemente no es mi especialidad, pero sé que en el país del Hierro hay sanadores que pueden recobrar tu flujo en solo un día.

― Otou-san h- había pensado en ello… p, pero físicamente no lo habría resistido. Y… yo no soy tan fuerte c… como Sakura-san ― fue cuando Tsunade se incorporó, se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos para luego inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando un codo sobre su rodilla.

― Siempre haces lo mismo ¿Por qué? ― Hinata no pudo menos que ruborizarse y nuevamente llegó a su memoria la primera vez que Sasuke se le acercó a esa distancia, sus brazos también eran el tema en esa ocasión, y tal cual como lo hacía en ese momento, huyó, retrocedió todo lo que el pequeño espacio le permitía y esquivo la mirada de la Hokage.

― N… no sé… a qu- que se refiere Tsunade-sama ― sin que Hinata lo notara la Hokage solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su lugar.

― Dudo mucho que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que tu hiciste… dos veces ― Hinata bajó la vista y dejó su pose elegante para apoyar la espada contra el respaldo de su incomodo asiento.

La pequeña cortinilla que las resguardara del sol de Suna, comenzó a sacudirse evidenciando la ventisca caliente que comenzaba a colarse en el oscuro carruaje. Extendió sus dedos con la vaga esperanza de obtener algo de aire refrescante, pero solo se topó con calor y arena.

No lamentaba su actual estado, era cierto que había tenido que dejar de lado las misiones más físicas de la aldea, pero eso le había ayudado a cultivar el carácter necesario para dirigir a los suyos.

Además los resultados de la misión que la lesionó; la forma en la cual actuó, pareció resquebrejar las desconfianzas que su padre y, por sobre todo, el clan tenían hacia ella. Quienes le miraban con desprecio por ser débil comenzaron a tomar en cuenta no solo su presencia obligada como hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, sino que también sus habilidades así como la técnica que le había destrozado los brazos.

Lo bueno era que solo Neji la había mejorado. E incluso para llegar al nivel de este era necesario ser considerado poco más que un genio, era la forma en que habían decidido resguardarlo, convertirlo en algo inalcanzable para quienes, como ella, solo eran – en cuanto a fuerza y capacidad de lucha- mediocres.

* * *

―  _¿Qué haces? ― Hinata giró hacia la voz que le hablaba para solo toparse con una sombra, por sobre la cabeza de esta el sol se reflejaba cegándola, debió, tuvo que extender su mano como si de una visera se tratara. El agua fría le escurrió por los brazos haciéndole cosquillas en los codos, desde donde goteaba sobre sus pantalones._

―  _U… Uchiha-san ― él avanzó y el sol pareció hundirse para dar paso a su rostro._

―  _Sé quién soy, no me has dicho lo que haces ― Hinata volvió la vista hacia el que hacer que en aquel momento la ocupaba, se estaba encargando del lavado, hasta hace un par de horas Hanabi la había relevado para que ella fuera a tomar desayuno, debería ser más de medio día._

_Hinata volvió a lo suyo y contestó._

―  _Lavo los uniformes ― Sasuke vio el montón de ropa oscura que se remojaba en una gigantesca vasija de madera. Tenían el mismo aspecto que las ropas que usara cuando le encargaban sacar la mierda de su antiguo hogar._

_Miró por sobre ella para ver cómo es que sus manos se movían para sacar toda aquella suciedad. Era raro el solo pensarlo; verla tan limpia, delicada y pulcra dedicándose a lavar los uniformes llenos de suciedad de todos quienes trabajaban en la limpieza de su terreno. Inclinada sobre la afluente del río con los tobillos enterrados en el barro._

_Este, al final, se había transformado en un espeso pantano. Cuando Sakura golpeara a Naruto, por enviarlo al hospital, había desecho la pared que perteneciera al hogar de Inabi Uchiha; lo que destrozo el último reducto de seguridad que mantuvo la integridad del, ahora desaparecido, distrito Uchiha. Todos los hogares se hundieron en medio de arenas movedizas y la mitad del clan Hyuuga que ayudaba había quedado enterrado en los terrenos. Tsunade había retirado a la mayoría, pero Setsuna Hyuuga, junto a algunos ingenieros de la aldea le indicó que la podredumbre se extendería al resto de la aldea de no detenerla. Y el distrito Hyuuga era el vecino directo de la zona, lo que obligó a todos a reforzar el trabajo._

_Mientras Sasuke se mantuvo en el hospital se había atendido a los heridos y construido barreras de chakra con el fin de evitar que el pantano se extendiera, doce guardianes eran reemplazados cada nueve horas en los límites del distrito. La llamaban la maldición Uchiha, sin embargo en esa ocasión nadie hizo caso omiso a la llamada de la Hokage para ayudar en su limpieza. Según Shikamaru e Hibiki bajo la zona existían cimientos sólidos de piedra, si se trabaja todo era recuperable._

_Los uniformes eran de los aldeanos, hombres y mujeres de pie, comunes y corrientes, como él. Personas incapaces de luchar contra un chakra nocivo como el que corroía aquellos ropajes, no se había descubierto cuales eran sus efectos, pero para prevenir se había tomado aquella determinación; los uniformes de los voluntarios quedaban en el distrito. Ya había terminado el turno de la mañana, los había visto retirarse cuando llegara y al no encontrar a Shiho Nara decidió buscar al encargado de la limpieza, pero la búsqueda de Setsuna Hyuuga había resultado infructuosa. Era lógico entonces que, aún sin quererlo, debiera buscarla a ella._

_Una mujer y sus hijos se le adelantaron para dejar sus uniformes en aquella vasija._

_Fue cuando lo vio, Hinata detuvo el lavado común de la prenda para centrarse en una pequeña zona y con su índice a través de la tela, como si obedeciera a una orden silenciosa –claramente de su chakra- una aguja de agua atravesó la tela generando en el proceso un destello rojo y plateado, entonces Hinata alzaba la tela y la observaba contra el cielo, luego la dejaba caer dentro de otra vasija, más pequeña._ _Sasuke no necesitó más explicación para entender lo que hacía, el lodo y la basura del pantano que era ahora el antiguo distrito Uchiha, no eran normales, estaban infectados por alguna técnica y por ello los Hyuuga debían darse aquél trabajo de descubrir en cada ropaje cuanto de la "maldición Uchiha" se llevaban._

_Hinata se colocó de pie y estiró su espalda antes de voltear hacia él._

―  _No solo estás lavando, estás limpiando la tela de chakra ― ella no disimuló su sorpresa al escucharle y sonrió con tranquilidad cuando le preguntó._

―  _Uchiha-san ¿Pudo verlo? ― aquella sonrisa le resultó incómoda, ¿acaso no debería estar lamentando su rechazo? ¿vagando como alma en pena porque Naruto no era capaz de amarla? Negó en silencio._

―  _No ― mintió ― pero es obvio si uno te ve hacer aquél movimiento ― Sasuke sacudió su índice, como si él mismo estuviera llamando la agujas de agua que resquebrajaban el escudo de chakra impuesto por el antiguo Inabi Uchiha._

―  _Oh, ya veo ― dijo ella con un gesto de verdadero asombro, gesto que nuevamente le incomodó ― A pesar de todo Uchiha-san sigue siendo un verdadero genio ― sintió como el calor subía por su cuello para centrarse en su rostro._

"Demasiado transparente"

_Pero ¿Se refería a él o a ella? además ¿No debería estar con el corazón roto? ¿Por qué se veían tan compuesta?_

"Quizás las palabras del idiota no le afectaron tanto"

_Y no entendió el por qué eso significó un alivio dentro de él. De pronto sintió las ganas de permanecer a su lado, de saber un poco más sobre lo ocurrido algunos días atrás en el festival. Su mente pareció responder a esa necesidad ya que de pronto habló._

―  _Estaba buscando a Shiho Nara o a Setsuna, para ver en que me esclavizaban hoy, pero no me he topado con ninguno de ellos ― Hinata asintió._

―  _Oh, cierto. Setsuna-san me dejó a cargo, ocurrió un imprevisto con uno de los límites de la zona sur, Shiho-san está ahí con él, Otou-san me dijo que les tomaría gran parte del día._

―  _Entonces ¿Me tengo que poner bajo tus ordenes? ― solo una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca entendió lo que había dicho, el rubor de Hinata le obligó a morderse la lengua antes soltar una risotada._

"¿Qué clase de mente tiene esta muchacha?"

_¿Era factible que la dulce e inocente princesita Hyuuga hubiera, con una rapidez asombrosa, malentendido, dándole un doble sentido inexistente a sus palabras, lo dicho por él? Si así era resultaba de lo más interesante._

―  _Ehm… N… no, es decir si… p-pero cre- creí que Uchiha-san sabía sus funciones ― Sasuke la analizó algunos segundos con la mirada, parecía que no, que solo se trataba de la situación, de seguro alguien como ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con alguien como él, antiguo asesino y traidor._

―  _Hasta ayer estuve limpiando parte de la zona oeste, pero ya está despejado ahora parte de los ingenieros de la aldea están reforzando el lugar para evitar que vuelva el pantano ― Hinata se le quedó mirando fijamente, asintiendo como lo haría una niña a sus palabras._

―  _Ya veo, bueno… Uchiha-san, quizás quiera unirse Sakura-san y Naruto-kun despejando las zonas restantes ― no, lo cierto es que no lo prefería, aun hacía calor, el despejar era seguir removiendo mierda, además había ignorado a Sakura los últimos cinco días desde que el ambiente se hiciera demasiado tenso en medio del festival y Naruto lo evitaba a él, como si le interesara preguntarle sobre la muchacha esa._

_Lo cierto es que ella se veía mucho mejor que el rubio._

―  _Preferiría ayudarte con esto ― dijo desinteresado señalando hacia la vasija blanca de madera ― me parece que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona._

―  _Ehm… ahm ― estaba descolocada, no nerviosa, descolocada ― b… bueno, ehm no…_

―  _¿No qué? ― de nuevo el rubor le subió a las mejillas._

―  _Bueno… Uchiha-san, no… no puede manejar chakra ― era cierto, pero también un detalle._

―  _Por lo que veo no solo hay que limpiarlos de chakra ― también era cierto, otra vasija de madera aún más grande esperaba a Hinata o a quién la reemplazara para continuar con su lavado._

_No hubo, entonces, mayor discusión. Entre ambos se adentraron lo suficiente en el río y mientras Hinata se dedicó a limpiarlos del chakra, Sasuke lo hizo con la suciedad, definitivamente era mejor, el agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura le refrescaba y Hinata era una compañera silenciosa y diligente. Sin que ella se percatara la vio en varias ocasiones descubrir más de un solo punto cubierto por chakra y en esas ocasiones extendía su mano y las agujas de agua atravesaban la tela rompiendo más de un punto provocando aquél brillo rojo y plateado que viera con anterioridad._

_De a poco el distrito comenzó a llenarse y los uniformes a crecer en número y cantidad, Hinata se alejó de él en varias ocasiones cuando alguien de su clan le llamaba. En una ocasión desapareció por más de una hora y cuando volvió lucía cansada y su rostro estaba rojo y brillante. No le preguntó nada y en silencio ella volvió a sus quehaceres, solo se detuvieron un par de minutos durante la tarde cuando una niña del clan les acercó un obento de madera con bolas de arroz y sake frio._

_Comieron y bebieron en silencio._

_Continuaron el resto de la tarde hasta que el sol se ocultó, ocasión que Hinata aprovecho para invitarle a cenar algo. Sasuke aceptó en silencio y cuando salieron del río, con ya casi la mayoría de los uniformes limpios se vio desalentado ante la visión del trabajo que tendrían para el resto del día siguiente; una vasija de madera tres veces más grande los esperaba._

_Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella, en el mismo silencio que había mantenido el resto del día. Hinata sin embargo debió recibir los reportes de los avances de cada una de las zonas._

―  _Ya debo volver a casa Uchiha-san ― dijo disculpándose, una vez se hubo retirado el último de ellos._

―  _También debo ir, te acompaño ― nuevamente las palabras habían salido completamente desinteresadas, lo cierto es que por unas horas sentía que algo dentro de él se estaba re ordenando, no sabía si era la compañía de Hinata o el hecho de no estar arrastrando mierda. Pero se sentía de buen humor, de un tranquilo humor._

_Además era lógico que camino al centro de la aldea la acompañara, el distrito Hyuuga era vecino del Uchiha pasaría por ahí de cualquier manera. No era mala idea hacerlo en compañía._

"Porque, al menos hoy, podría ser la de cualquiera"

_Pero a la salida del distrito Naruto hablaba con Sakura, quienes voltearon de inmediato al verlos a ambos llegar. Si Hinata sintió algo él no lo notó._

―  _Te estabas demorando dattebayo ― dijo Naruto visiblemente incómodo._

―  _Hinata ― saludó Sakura sonriéndole a la chica, gesto que esta contestó de igual manera._

―  _No te pedí que me esperaras ― contestó él con sequedad._

_Un silencio molestó se cernió sobre el grupo, Hinata y Naruto no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Sin embargo, fue ella quién cortó con ello._

―  _Fue un agrado trabajar con usted Uchiha-san ― luego la vio mirar a sus compañeros y sonreír mientras se despedía ― hasta mañana Sakura-san, Naruto-kun ― con tranquilidad la vio alejarse del grupo en completo silencio._

_Fue cuando su tranquilo humor, se esfumó._


	6. VI

_Sasuke siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga, hasta el día en que dejó de verla. O, si le había gustado con anterioridad, no fue capaz de admitírselo así mismo hasta que en vez de ella, Konoko Hyuuga tomara su lugar en el río para lavar los uniformes._

_Lo cierto es que la cantidad de estos había disminuido a medida que la "maldición Uchiha" era controlada, el chakra de Inabi suprimido y las zonas limpiadas selladas. Trabajo que tardó alrededor de siete meses en concluir, tiempo en que él había trabajado indistintamente con Hinata hombro con hombro. Debió haberlo notado, puesto que el silencio continuo en el cual se hacían compañía cambió una vez pasada las navidades. Hinata se había mostrado distante y meditabunda._

_Dentro de lo poco que hablaban en aquellos momentos a solas, descubrió que ella había comenzado a trabajar con su padre respecto de ciertos asuntos sobre diplomacia, la cual sería necesaria una vez que liderara al clan. Sasuke no estaba al tanto de la situación de Hinata por lo que aquello le pareció de lo más normal, por lo mismo se extrañó cuando aquella tarde, una vez que terminara sus quehaceres durante la última semana de limpieza Naruto se lo comentara._

_― Hinata se fue de la aldea ttebayo ― era la confirmación a la peor de sus sospechas, demasiado orgulloso para siquiera dignarse a preguntar por ella, dejó que el día pasara, extrañándola sin querer admitir porque, creyendo que aparecería en algún momento disculpándose por su tardanza. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y al imbécil de Setsuna Hyuuga no le había parecido importante el informarle de su paradero. Así que las ascuas se habían cortado de golpe en cuanto Naruto le soltara aquellas palabras._

_Aunque también le molestó el tono usado por su amigo. Como si lo lamentara._

_Sakura, quién siempre iba por ellos a la zona de la limpieza se quedó mirando al rubio con un gesto de sorpresa que el suprimió._

_― ¿Cómo que se ha ido?_

_― Si, ella y su padre acudieron con Tsunade Oba-chan para solicitar la firma sobre su visa ― él frunció el ceño, no era un misión y así lo hizo saber._

_― No es una misión ― dijo y Naruto asintió._

_― Hiashi la llevara al país del Viento, de la Tierra y el Agua o al menos esos eran unos, supongo que irá a otros también._

_― Ahora que lo mencionas ― interrumpió Sakura ― Shizune me había comentado de una misión diplomática en la que estaría Hiashi Hyuuga, solo que no imaginé que se llevara a Hinata con él. Se supone que Hanabi debería ir ― nuevamente Sasuke intervino._

_― ¿Por qué? Si es la heredera lo normal es que se la lleve a ella._

_― Eso no lo sabía ― dijo Naruto mirándole ― ¿Cuándo recuperó su lugar? ― Sasuke alzó el mentón molesto, era como si le hubieran descubierto en algo ¿Qué podía saber él? No es como si tuviera una relación así con ella._

_― ¿Por qué debería de saberlo?_

_― Es que bueno… tú ― dijo Sakura, cohibiéndose de inmediato cuando él le dirigió la vista ― tú pasabas tiempo con ella._

_Era cierto, estaban aproximadamente nueve horas diarias juntos, por un lapso de casi ocho meses, y él jamás le preguntó nada. Jamás habían intercambiado algo parecido a una conversación limitándose a saludarse y dar las gracias cuando correspondía. Se supone que ella debería haber roto con todo eso. ¿Era lo que hacían las mujeres no? Impregnar el ambiente con su personalidad, encandilar con sus ocurrencias y engatusarlo con sus atractivos, pero no, ella no; Hinata, con un tacto que él no conocía en el género femenino no había hecho nada de eso. Nada._

"Idiota, idiota, idiota ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo haría por ti?"

_Incluso estaba seguro que su salida de la aldea iba de la mano con alejarse del dobe ese, no podía ser de otra forma._

_― Eso no significa nada ― cortó en seco. Y mantuvo silencio hasta que llegaron a casa._

_Esa fue una de las noches en que deseo volver a su celda. ¿Cómo enfrentaría el día a día sin tener que sentir esa sombra callada y tranquila? No lo sabía. De todas maneras le fastidiaba enormemente que su tranquilidad mental dependiera de semejante personaje._

_Sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que tuvo que soportar, tres días después de que Hinata le dejara en el absoluto desamparo, Sasuke fue removido de sus funciones ya que el distrito Uchiha, oficialmente, había desaparecido; en vez de los hogares que antes se alzaran existía un enorme socavón de concreto que cortaba casi en vilo la aldea como si hubieran extraído, con perfección quirúrgica, un trozo de aquél pastel llamado Konoha._

_Hubo algo parecido a una celebración de la cual se eximió, se sentía incómodo entre toda la gente que murmuraba sobre lo triste que debería ser su vida, al ver y contemplar día a día por los últimos ocho meses como es que todo su pasado era desaparecido. Era un cinismo, de realmente sentir pena por él la aldea sencillamente se habría olvidado de la idea de adjuntar su antiguo hogar como un territorio más. Pero no le importaba, era cierto, nada podía interesarle menos que un trozo de tierra._

_De nuevo al vacío y al silencio._

_¿Qué haría ahora que lo que había sido su trabajo ya estaba terminado? No podía vivir a expensas de Naruto, por mucho que el idiota le dijera que no le importaba, además era incómodo, no era su hogar, siquiera el futon en el suelo le pertenecía, tal vez debería empezar por ahí, por una cama, algo que fuera propio y que, claramente, le resultara más útil que hectáreas de un terreno maldito por recuerdos y rencores. No necesitaba aquél pedazo, no había sentido nada cuando se lo expropiaran. Y nada era lo que debía sentir._

_Sasuke jamás se había especializado en algo parecido a una profesión fuera de la de ser Shinobi, en sus misiones de rango inferior había cortado césped, capturado gatos, ayudado a pintar vallas, techos y paredes, limpiando los terrenos Uchiha se había vuelto un experto en remover mierda y lavar uniformes. Fue algo humillante el saber que una mujer ordinaria era capaz de hacer eso mismo y más sin siquiera el mínimo de entrenamiento, era surreal, al fin de cuentas lo necesario para subsistir en sociedad no entraba en la educación de un shinobi._

"¡Niños… niños! – había dicho Ozamu Tesuka, su juez, indignadísimo durante su juicio – entrenados para asesinar ¿Y les sorprende a los 16 años estén perdidos?"

_Él no se había considerado perdido, solo sabía bien lo que quería, por razones erróneas pero lo sabía, era de lo único de lo que había estado seguro en su vida; matar a Itachi y destruir Konoha, no era su culpa que todo cambiara de un momento a otro, la verdad – o en su caso; la mentira- surtió perfectos círculos que lo llevaron a terminar perdonando a su hermano y protegiendo la aldea._

_La ironía en su máxima expresión, que jodida era la vida. Incluso el que le gustara ella, precisamente la única chica de la aldea que siempre había amado a su tonto amigo. Si, si, muy jodida._

_Pero ¿Ahora qué? No podía volver a sus funciones de ninja, estaba físicamente incapacitado para ello. Sin mencionar que Naruto pagaría si es que él quebrantaba su castigo. Y, al fin de cuentas, Naruto era su amigo, por mucho que la idea le fastidiara tanto como el que le gustara ella, lo mismo que Sakura ¿Quería volver a su antiguo yo? ¿Qué era su antiguo yo? Ya no había venganza, siquiera estaba justificada, tampoco había odio. Y cada vez que se preguntaba eso, todos los recuerdos de su revancha y odio se tornaban blancos, con olor a amoniaco y a éter, blanco igual al color de sus ojos._

_Fue Tsunade quién le dio su primer trabajo, Sasuke que no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer mucho tiempo entre cuatro paredes, pareció adaptarse tranquilamente a su nueva función. Claramente haber permanecido en prisión durante meses sin moverse había dejado sus huellas dentro de lo que él podría calificar como su carácter, pero muchas otras cosas no importaba, lo mismo que aquél insignificante trabajo; el sueldo era el mínimo pero al menos podría ahorrar para comprarse sus cosas y, claramente, este tenía como función el hacerle lo más invisible que fuera posible. El consejo aún refunfuñaba por que estuviera vivo y Sasuke, sospechaba que no eran los únicos._

_Debió haberse sentido humillado, pero no. Demasiado odio durante toda su juventud había terminado por pasarle una enorme factura que se había cobrado todos sus sentimientos. Solo cuando pensaba en Hinata algo se removía dentro de él, no con la molestia que le causaran los sentimientos de Sakura, sino con algo más de energía, una mayor complacencia._

_Solo que era una estupidez regodearse en ello, de hecho le parecía de lo más insensible de su parte, al fin de cuentas el tiempo que pasó con Hinata, obviamente, ella debió haberse sentido de lo más desgraciada al ser rechazada por Naruto ¿Se había ido de la aldea con tal de alejarse de él no? Por lo que a él le gustara evocar su compañía resultaba si o si desconsiderado de su parte. Y ahí nuevamente podía ver los estragos causados por la silente figura de Hinata Hyuuga, él ahí, preocupado de ser considerado con alguien a quién no vería quizás en cuanto tiempo, por alguien que con suerte le había dirigido más de veinte palabras en los meses que trabajaron juntos._

_Ella no lo veía, no al menos como le habría gustado ser visto. Solo que incluso para ello Sasuke reaccionó demasiado tarde, se había percatado de cuanto le gustaba solo cuando dejó de verla. Solo cuando supo que, tal vez, no volvería a verla._

"Que infantil"

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse frente a frente con Naruto y Sakura. Era la tónica desde que fuera designado como  _el guardaespaldas_ del futuro Hokage de Konoha. Mientras Sakura oficiaba de algo así como secretaria, no era lo que le gustaba, Sasuke sabía que ella prefería estar en el hospital, pero al parecer Naruto solo tomaba en cuenta los consejos de algunos cercanos, especialmente de Sakura, lo que en si era un alivio. Para suerte de la aldea la muchacha era mucho más coherente y lógica de lo que él hubiera podido creer. Y Naruto cedía con facilidad ante las ideas de ella, algo que no hacía gracia en lo absoluto a su novio. Él lo entendía, Neji era tan receloso como él.

" _De seguro entre los dos podríamos anularlo"_

Era increíble que semejante pelmazo los mantuviera a él y al ANBU más calificado que había conocido en vilo por sus novias.

" _Novias"_

Bueno, al menos la aldea sabía lo de Sakura y Neji, lo que difería enormemente de su caso y el de Hinata.

Cuando recordaba aquello no podía evitar preguntarse si es que el Hyuuga sentía con respecto a él, los mismos temores que lo embargaban hacia Naruto. Ya que a diferencia de Hinata, Sakura seguía pasando con él mucho más tiempo del que la heredera podía sostener con el Uzumaki. Le fastidiaba cuando era gentil con este, incluso le molestaba si es que esta reía en presencia del rubio.

" _¿Quién lo diría? Neji Hyuuga es mucho más seguro que yo"_

Quizás el hecho de que fuera una relación declara y abierta hacia todos, cambiaba diametralmente las cosas. Sí, todo sería mucho mejor cuando oficialmente pidiera la mano de Hinata ante su padre.

― Tusnade regresa mañana ― cortó de pronto la Haruno y volviéndose a él preguntó ― ¿Puedes ayudarnos Sasuke-kun?

Trato de que nada se dejara entrever en su rostro, pero de pronto sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sonreír. No pudo controlarlo y vio, claramente, como es que Sakura se le quedaba mirando extrañada.

― ¿En qué? ― preguntó tratando de sonar seco, sin embargo el gesto de ella le decía que no había conseguido pasar desapercibido.

― Yamato solicita que todo esté en orden y, bueno, Shikamaru considera que es demasiado problemático el tener que soportar que ordenemos la oficina mientras el se encuentra ahí, además ― y entonces la muchacha se cruzó de brazos ― Naruto desordena todo ― dirigió la vista al frente pendiente de volver a su usual seriedad.

― ¿A qué hora?

― Eh, Sakura-chan… Shikamaru también colabora con el desorden ― Sakura lo ignoró centrándose en Sasuke

― A las seis estará bien ― entonces la peli rosa volvió el rostro hacia Naruto ― sabes que es mentira. Shikamaru no colabora con el orden.

― Es lo mismo pero al revés.

― No tiene sentido lo que dices.

― ¡Claro que sí! Si yo dejo un desastre y el no deja que ordenen…

― ¡Bien admites que desordenas todo, con eso me basta!

― P… ¡Pero Sakura-chan!

El resto de la caminata hacia la torre del Hokage fue un ir y venir de acusaciones de parte de Sakura y Naruto, en la cual sencillamente no deseo participar. La noticia del regreso de Tsunade le había dejado pensando en que ya era poco, muy poco lo que le faltaba para tener a Hinata con él. Había sido una patada en el estómago cuando le informaran que ella tardaría dos semanas más, peor fue al saber que serían tres y quería ahogarse e ir por ella cuando se enteró de que al final estarían cerca de un mes afuera.

Se había acostumbrado a pasar sus noches con ella, a verla, al menos una vez durante el día y a las extensas conversaciones que mantenían en la cama después de hacer el amor. Además Konoha había estado tan fría, si, la extrañaba a ella, al calor que le brindaba, a lo bien que se sentía cuando giraba su cuerpo y extendía un brazo para atraerla hacia él.

Quizás esperaría una semana o dos, y entonces iría hablar con Hiashi Hyuuga. Que todos supieran de una vez que estaba a su lado, así tal vez, el idiota de Naruto, finalmente, cortaría con sus tonterías. Y Hanabi… oh dioses, quería estar ahí para ver la reacción de la niñata engreída esa.

Al ver a Neji Hyuuga saliendo de la torre le cortó por unos segundos la respiración, la última vez que se había topado con un Hyuuga en semejante lugar, se le informó que Hinata estaría afuera mucho más tiempo del presupuestado. La idea de que ahora a Neji se le informara lo mismo le retorció el estómago.

El Hyuuga los saludo con la seriedad de siempre cuando se acercó a ellos y besó a Sakura en los labios sin importarle el gesto de desdén que Naruto hizo.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó Sakura, bendita sea, antes de que él siquiera se atreviera a decir algo. Neji negó tranquilo, llenándolo de alivio.

― Solo vine a recibir mi última misión ― los tres estaban enterados de que Neji era un ANBU, por lo que este no mostró molestia alguna al dar aquellos detalles.

― Oh ¿Cuándo es? ― preguntó ella algo decepcionada.

― Dentro de dos días ― contestó tranquilo ― no puedo dejar sola a Hanabi-sama, mientras Hinata-sama se encuentre fuera de la aldea ― y al decir esto le miró fijamente, estaba claro que Neji lo sabía ― regresa mañana ― sentenció, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

― Lo sabemos, Sakura-chan ya nos informó ― contestó Naruto serio, para luego seguir de largo y dejarlos a solas, Sasuke se despidió de Neji con un asentimiento y siguió al rubio con tranquilidad.

Naruto siempre se molestaba cuando cosas así ocurrían. Era una idiotez, de haber estado él en su lugar sencillamente habría pasado de buscar tiempo al lado de Sakura, era mucho más digno que tener que aguantar sin poder decir nada, ni intentar matar a Neji cada vez que este abrazaba o besaba  _a la chica del Uzumaki_. No es que fuera un espectáculo diario, en muchas ocasiones Neji mantenía sus distancias de manera respetuosa y seria, no parecía importarle si es que Naruto llamaba la atención y jamás supo de alguna escena de celos del Hyuuga hacia Sakura. Era su amigo quien se enojaba.

Lo lógico habría sido que el rubio fuera quién se quedara con Sakura, después de que Sasuke la rechazara una última vez, poco antes de que recuperara su chakra y la libertad. Pero como en muchas cosas, todo se torció después de su primera misión fuera de Konoha, él supo que tendría que conquistar y buscar a Hinata y Neji terminó, contra todo pronóstico, enamorado de su compañera de equipo.

* * *

_Hinata, finalmente estuvo poco más de un año fuera de Konoha y había tardado un par de meses más en hacer su primera aparición en público, o más claramente frente a él. Iba como día a día a su lugar de trabajo, sin embargo Naruto que había despertado más temprano gracias a una misión, le había dejado en pie desde mucho antes. Así que cuando terminó su desayuno el tiempo le sobraba como nunca, ordeno los restos de todo el departamento que compartía con el rubio y guardo su futon en un lugar donde no molestara, dejó en la lavadora del rubio la ropa blanca y solo cuando el proceso inició en el enjuague decidió salir de casa. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y algo, mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio que habitara le dijo que fuera donde estaban los suyos. Eso lo llevó al antiguo distrito Uchiha; fue a finales del invierno, cuando el frío se retiraba para dar paso a la primavera que el agujero que fuera alguna vez un lugar poblado, se llenó de tierra y abono cultivable. El hecho de haber estado con un trabajo fijo como el que mantenía, lo tuvo alejado de las obras de **reconstrucción.**_

_A esas horas solo se podía ver una extensa planicie verde y más allá escondidas por la neblina matinal, podía vislumbrar las formas de apios, tal vez betarragas o cebollas, o cualquier tipo de verdura que mantuviera sus hojas en la superficie, incluso el aroma del lugar había cambiado, era agradable y aquella sensación le hizo llenarse los pulmones, fue cuando el sol comenzó a brillar tras las montañas que supo, debería dirigirse a la torre del Hokage, saliendo del antiguo distrito fue cuando escuchó su voz. El tiempo sin haberla visto y, menos escuchado, hicieron estragos en su primera apreciación de ella. No la reconoció. Así de sencillo, quizás fue una mala pasada, un espejismo mezcla de la neblina y el brillo del sol que precisamente caía en su dirección, cuando ella salió de la nada en su misma dirección._

_― Al menos Otousa considera que es pri… prioritario el solucionar esto con la Hokage ― quizás era porque le había sonado más decidida o porque su constante tartamudeo parecía haber desaparecido._

_Por otro lado era obvio que pasando frente al distrito Hyuuga, se topara con alguno de ellos, aunque, desde luego, la idea de que fuera precisamente ella jamás había cruzado por su cabeza._

_La muchacha avanzo un par de pasos hablando con un shinobi de su clan, alguien que no era Neji y, que él, no reconoció. Sin verle caminó con calma casi dándole la espalda. Él en tanto se quedó ahí, mirándola, viendo como le ignoraba pudo apreciar como su cuerpo se había estirado un par de centímetros y sus formas acentuado._

_Sasuke sabía que tenían más o menos la misma edad por lo que ella debería estar entre los diecisiete u dieciocho años, de todas maneras aún mantenía su rostro de niña, solo que su perfil lucía más afilado, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestía el uniforme shinobi de la aldea. El primero en verlo fue su guardian que, como la mayoría de los Hyuuga, se volvió a él con un gesto hostil pintado en el rostro, solo entonces ella se detuvo y lo miró._

_― Uchiha-san ― le saludo sonriéndole de una manera gentil que, sin embargo, le pareció de lo más radiante._

"Se ha alegrado de verme"

_― Hyuuga ― contestó seco, poco después de tragar un nudo que de la nada se había anclado a su garganta._

_La muchacha se acercó a él con una tranquilidad que a Sasuke le parecía difícil de sentir, sin embargo frío como era, no dejó que nada se trasluciera al exterior. Hinata volteó hacia su acompañante y lo despidió, también llena de gentileza._

_― ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos? ― preguntó serio ante las evidentes señales de ella. Hinata asintió, gesto que no pudo menos que sorprenderle, quería estar a su lado voluntariamente sin que hubiera algo que hacer que los convocara, los obligara a compartir su tiempo._

_― Uchiha-san va a lo torre de la Hokage que es donde me dirijo ― agregó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo el que ambos se caminaran a ese lugar._

_― Y ¿tu guardián? ¿No debería él escoltarte? ― no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. No era normal, hace más de un año que se había marchado sin decirle nada y ahora actuaba como si se hubieran visto el día anterior._

_― Hai, pero Kou-san tiene cosas más importantes a las cuales dedicar su tiempo ― Sasuke alzó el mentón curioso, a veces lo olvidaba y en ocasiones a ella también la había olvidado. El recordar de pronto lo humilde y considerada que Hinata podría ser, parecía tomarlo por sorpresa._

_― ¿Cómo sabes que voy a la torre del Hokage? ― Hinata volteó a mirarle, esta vez indecisa._

_― Ehm… hum, y- yo pregunté por usted Uchiha-san cuando regresé… ― dijo cohibida, al ver como su rostro se tornaba de un tenue rosa, recordó también como había extrañado aquello, de pronto las palabras de la muchacha fueron procesadas por su cabeza._

_― ¿Preguntaste por mí cuando regresaste? ― Hinata se llevó su mano a la boca, esta vez ya enrojeciendo abiertamente._

_― Es… espero que a Uchiha-san no le molestase ― dijo sin atreverse a mirarle. Claro que no le molestaba, pero lo único que atinó a decir fue:_

_― Hump._

_Y su humor cambio._

_De pronto se levantaba antes del amanecer con toda la intención de volver a aquél lugar en que se había topado con ella. Aunque el plan no surtió efecto; durante las semanas siguientes no volvió a encontrarse con Hinata Hyuuga, no al menos de salida de su antiguo distrito. A los pocos días terminó considerando estúpido el hacer aquél recorrido, la única razón por la cual debería interesarle, era probable que tuviera muchas más cosas que hacer a esas horas, como dormir o entrenar._

_Además, claro, todo era parte de una coincidencia que difícilmente podría volver a repetirse._

_A pesar de ello y, desde luego, que no por Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke siguió tomando el mismo camino, en ocasiones se quedaba observando como los agricultores encargados daban inicio a sus faenas solo demorándose un poco más. Lo suficiente como para tener que ir corriendo a la torre._

_Fue en aquél tiempo, en que notó lo descuidado que estaba, el correr esa distancia, algo que de niño y aún sin chakra no le causaba el mínimo cansancio le dejaba extenuado. Keiki-san, el anciano que era su jefe en la oficina de correos de Konoha siempre le esperaba con algún refresco que pudiera ayudarle a recuperarse y le hablaba de las habilidades de los shinobis de Konoha como si no supiera quién era él. Al parecer había perdido el juicio en la última guerra, pero a Sasuke le resultaba agradable, el anciano apenas hablaba._

_Sin embargo, en aquellos días decidió que en vez de ir directamente a casa podría dar unas vueltas por la aldea, a nadie le extrañaría que él se preocupara por su estado físico ¿no? Además si bien ya rellenaba mejor sus ropas, su actual estado distaba mucho de ser el óptimo. Así que también decidió visitar a Sakura en el hospital con la finalidad de preguntarle por una alimentación adecuada, situación que no pudo menos que alegrar a la muchacha._

_― Es muy bueno que te preocupes por tu alimentación Sasuke-kun, quizás como shinobi una dieta de ramen podría considerarse aceptable, pero no para una persona común ― Sasuke obvio aquel menosprecio bienintencionado ― pediré a Okama-san que te revise, es el nutricionista del hospital, de momento te daré la receta del jugo de **hojamarga.**_

_― ¿Hojamarga? ― Sasuke no la conocía y por el nombre no se le hacía una buena idea. Sakura sabía que no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero ir de un extremo a otro también le parecía una idiotez._

_― Sí, es un regenerante de musculatura, por lo que puedes hacer grandes cantidades de ejercicio y estar repuesto solo en dos días ― Sasuke asintió, Sakura recordaba lo exigente que él podría llegar a ser cuando se trataba de entrenar y algo parecido a la satisfacción comenzó a llenar su pecho._

_Solo que en esa ocasión en vez de preguntarse el por qué y obviarlo como algo sin importancia, decidió que solo lo dejaría pasara, que lo dejaría sentir._

_― Sirve en cualquiera, ya que afecta al musculo no al chakra, aunque debo advertirte que tiene una tonalidad muy fuerte ― la muchacha cogió una hoja de un mesón y comenzó a garabatear en ella ― por lo que deberás enjuagarte muy bien la boca después de beberlo, tiende a teñir los dientes de un rojo muy oscuro, pero si se lo pides a Hinata ella te entregara un bálsamo que lo evita ― de nuevo tuvo aquella sensación de algo se había cortado cuando escuchó su nombre. Mas en esa ocasión no alcanzó a esconder su reacción._

_― ¿Hinata? ― Sakura le extendió la receta y se le quedó mirando._

_― Si, Hinata Hyuuga, volvió hace algunos meses a la aldea ― meses, y él solo la había visto hace un par de semanas ― prepara el mejor jugo de hojamarga de la aldea, lo usamos en las terapias de rehabilitación de los heridos de la guerra, es muy efectivo. Además descubrió un bálsamo limpiador, lo usas como pasta dental y ya está, dientes blancos y limpios ― sonrió la muchacha, Sasuke se le quedó mirando unos segundos mientras tomaba la receta de las manos de su amiga._

_Ahora tenía una excusa._

_― ¿Cuándo debo venir a ver a Okama-san? ―preguntó en automático._

_― Que sea este sábado, a primera hora ¿te parece? ― Sasuke asintió y se marchó sin despedirse._

_Le parecía completamente inadecuado el llegar y aparecerse en el distrito Hyuuga con aquél papel en la mano, se suponía que él no trataba con ella de tal manera en que existiera esa confianza. Tenía la excusa, pero tampoco quería parecer un idiota cuando fuera a verla. La imagen de Shino Aburamen, saliendo de su oficina con un paquete en las manos pareció darle la respuesta._

_― Si quieres yo puedo pedírselo ― dijo el muchacho una vez que Sasuke le hubo explicado, obviando, desde luego, lo tonto que se sentiría al entrar solo en aquél lugar._

_― Me interesa ver algunos aspectos de su preparación, por lo que me es necesario verlo directamente con ella, sin embargo, como ya expliqué no conozco los pormenores del protocolo a seguir en esas instalaciones ― la mentira le salió sin que siquiera él lo notara, su cabeza se había activado en cuanto Shino le diera aquella respuesta._

_― Entiendo ― contestó el Aburame ajustándose sus gafas ― ¿Cuándo dispones de tiempo? ― Sasuke fingió meditarlo algunos segundos._

_― Lo antes posible ¿Qué tal esta tarde? ― Aburame asintió en silencio y conforme._

_― Te esperaré en la entrada del distrito Hyugga a las seis con quince ¿Está bien? ― Sasuke asintió con el mismo hermetismo que Shino y sin dar mayor señal de nada volteó y le dejó a solas._

_― De nada ― dijo el Aburame, si Sasuke contestó o no, realmente no lo supo._

_― Uchiha-san ― dijo Hinata con aquél tono gentil y casi alegre que había demostrado la primera vez que se toparan cuando ella regresó a la aldea, luego volteó hacia su acompañante y le sonrío de una manera mucho más tierna y honesta ― Shino-kun, que sorpresa._

_Ambos habían esperado alrededor de diez minutos, desde que entraran al distrito Hyuuga y pidieran hablar con Hinata. Muy en contra de lo que Sasuke podría haber pensado, no hubo mayor retraso en su recepción, al parecer a los Hyuuga no les importaba lo que hubiera sido en el pasado, o que, abiertamente fuera tratado por una parte de la aldea como traidor. Quizás sencillamente, no le consideraban un peligro, hasta donde sabía uno o varios de ellos habían ayudado en bloquear las puertas de su chakra._

_Por lo que al verlos en la entrada del distrito lo ignoraron como lo hacían en las faenas que dejaron su antiguo terreno en nada, algunos con los que había compartido los saludaron tanto a él como al Aburame y al llegar a la residencia principal se les hizo pasar a un enorme salón, que asumió, era de reuniones y ahí esperar, se les sirvió té de hoja verde –delicioso al gusto de Sasuke- y pequeños bocadillos, él claramente se decantó por aquellos neutros o salados._

_Fue en ese momento en que Hinata hizo su aparición, había estado entrenando, era visible a primera vista; llevaba una holgada blusa blanca y de algodón, más las calzas sueltas que siempre le viera, descalza y con una cola de caballo alta, las mejillas arreboladas y el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración._

_Tras ella Neji hizo ingreso al salón y los saludo tranquilamente._

_― Estoy ayudando a Sasuke Uchiha ― contestó Shino, era cierto pero aquello no evitó que un leve tic se asomara bajo el ojo de Sasuke, rara vez en su vida había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, menos de alguien a quién él había considerado tan inferior._

_De inmediato las miradas se volcaron a él, la de Neji lo escudriñaba en absoluta seriedad, Hinata solo esperaba que él hablara. Como no lo hizo ella preguntó._

_― ¿Podemos ayudarlo nosotros también Uchiha-san? ― dijo ella levemente divertida._

_Carraspeo y suspiró, de nada servía haber hecho todo eso para verla y quedarse como imbécil haciendo el ridículo._

"Momento… esto no es por ella, es por mí, es para recuperarme, para mejorar mi capacidad física, nada más"

_Aun así sabía que había querido verla, al menos una vez más._

_― Es sobre esto ― dijo escueto para buscar entre sus ropas la receta de Sakura y extendérsela, Hinata se le acercó y al coger la nota, sus dedos se rozaron levemente enviándole una tonta dosis de electricidad a la punta de estos._

"Que idiotez"

_― Oh, ya veo ― Neji volteó hacia su prima y asintió con tranquilidad, hecho eso se despidió y los dejo a solas._

_― Bien ― dijo el Aburame ― no creo ser más necesario acá, con tu permiso Hinata me retiro ― la muchacha le sonrió y asintió con tranquilidad._

_― Que tengas una buena tarde Shino-kun ― el Aburame giró su rostro por sobre el hombro y le sonrió a Hinata._

_― Procurare que así sea, gracias ― y sin más de retiro. Fue cuando ella volteó hacia él._

_― Si Uchiha-san gusta esperarme podré traerle lo que me solicita, no tardaré mucho._

_― No ― dijo seco, viendo como todos sus esfuerzos se reducían a algo demasiado pobre para quedar conforme._

_Hinata le miró confundida._

_― ¿No?_

_― No ― confirmó ― me… ― tragó ― molesto y nervioso, y aún más molesto al saber lo nervioso que se sentía, no importaba mientras no evidenciara nada, ella de nada podría acusarlo. De pronto al notar que estaba actuando como un idiota decidió que debía alinear sus necesidades, inconscientemente se irguió y la miró con frialdad ― me gustaría ver el proceso de su preparación, así como la planta en sí. No vine a verte por el placer de tu compañía Hyuuga, pero si puedes ayudarme con esto te estaré muy agradecido ― bien, perfecto la había cagado de una buena vez._

_Pero Hinata, sorprendiéndolo como siempre, rio, gentil de nuevo ante su exabrupto._

_― Bien, si Uchiha-san quisiera acompañarme, con gusto le mostrare el proceso ― ella se levantó y él, en silencio, le siguió._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Hojamarga la saqué de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, no es mía y corresponde George R. R, Martin. Lo mismo con Naruto, los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.
> 
> Espero hallan disfrutado la lectura.
> 
> Atte.-
> 
> Brujhah.-


End file.
